The Dragon War
by Mafia Elf
Summary: Follow the adventure of Nate Shielbasher, a young teen, and his group of friends as they go from kids to dragon riding badasses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the land of Eclipse. The sun was right above the center of town and there was a small breeze. The townsfolk going about their daily business; whether it was chopping wood for the coming winter, or hunting for food.

The prince of the town woke up to the sound of his window bursting open. He sat straight up and stared at the window. Luckily it was only his friend Jim. Jim was the prince's best friend. He was about three inches taller than the prince, landing him at 5' 6". His mildly cut black hair was all over his face as the breeze was coming through the window. He was wearing his average getup, Black pants, work boots, and his red collared shirt. Jim walked over the prince and helped him up out of bed.

"Jim what are you doing here this early?" the prince asked while stretching from just waking up

"Come on Nate, you know me by now. Why would I not sneak into your room?" he replied

Nate shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards his dresser. He opened it up and grabbed his clothes. Laying them out on the bed he turned to face Jim. "What's on today's agenda Jim?"

"I was thinking we go on a nice stroll through the woods then we end up at the lake and….." he started to trail off

"No really what are we doing?"

"Exploring the forest more. Trying to find more dragons."

That triggered a response in Nate's brain but he dare not say it aloud. The prince didn't know who else in the house would hear him.

"Get dressed and meet us at the edge of the forest." Jim told him before heading back to the window to climb back out

"Wait what do you mean us?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, the whole gang is there. Just hurry up ok." He said before completely disappearing from Nate's view.

Nate quickly got dressed and ran out of his room and down the hall to the front door. Since he was the prince he lived in a small but nice castle. His room was in the far left back of the second story. The castle looked like a U except with a flat front. Nate was in a rush to get there before his father found out he was leaving again. As he reached the stairs leading to the door he double checked himself before heading out. He was wearing his brown pants, green button up, and his boots. He ran out the door and quickly ran to the forest line and saw his friends.

He saw Felix, Jack, Jennifer, Heather, and Emilia. Felix was the smartest person in the town. He was about Jim's height and had blonde short hair. He was wearing what Nate was wearing except black pants and a blue shirt. Jack was 5' 5" and was wearing green pants and a brown shirt. He had a cap on so his shaggy brown hair wouldn't be everywhere. Jennifer was Jim's girlfriend, and magically his height, so every guy who hit on her got a stern talking too from Jim. Her long brown hair was flowing nicely in the wind, her green skirt and black shirt set her apart from the rest of the group. Heather was the girl of Nate's dream. Her blonde hair was in a pony tail and she wore a red skirt that went nice with her green shirt. She was Nate's height and he had a crush on her since he was born. Then there was Emilia, she was Nate's good friend that was a girl. Being 5' 4" she could intimidate Nate but not by that much. She was wearing green pants and a brown shirt, her black hair going down the side of her shoulder.

"Let's get started shall we?" Said Jim as he walked over and held Jennifer's hand

They walked into the forest and they all hoped that they would see some dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About a mile into the forest, some of the group was getting nervous. They contemplated heading back. Jim and Nate kept them in line and told them that this would be successful.

"I'm just saying. That if we get eaten I'm blaming you Jim." Jack complained

Jim turned around and stared directly at Jack. "If YOU get eaten that'll be your fault!"

Jack was silent for the rest of the trip. They kept going until they heard a roar close by. They all hide behind tree's hoping it wouldn't find them. Nate slowly popped his head out from the tree to see a small black dragon. It was about 25 feet long (the tail being about 15 feet), with a wingspan of 20 feet. It was only about 4 feet tall when walking and 10 feet when sitting down. It was approaching where Jack was, when all of a sudden it turned its head towards Nate and dashed after him.

"RUN!" Yelled Jim

They kept running until they reached the edge of the forest.

"It won't dare travel this far." Jennifer stated

"Dragons have been known to go into towns." Felix said

"Well that dragon was fast." Jack also stated

"Hey guys?" Emilia asked as they turned around to face her "Where's Nate?"

"Damn it." Muttered Heather under her breath

She dashed back into the forest in hope of finding him. Jim followed her to catch up to her. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Heather! We'll go back out in the morning and find him. It's getting dark." He said pointing to the sky. They returned back to the group.

"First thing in the morning we go back out to find him. No one say anything to anyone, deal?" Jim told everyone. They all shook their heads in agreement.

After that they all went back home. Heather had a hard time sleeping that night knowing that the person she liked was all alone in the forest with a dragon. She turned on her side and went to sleep.

In the morning the group met back up and went in search of Nate. They found nothing until he fell out of a tree and hit the ground in front of the group.

"NATE!" Heather yelled running over to pick him up

"Hey guys." He said while being helped up

"What happened to you?" Jim asked

"The dragon chased to the lake and I lost it in there. It couldn't swim so I waited for it to leave then climbed out and found this tree to sleep in." Nate lied

"That's good." Felix said

"Let's head back and get some food. I'm starving." Nate said

The group walked back to the town and had breakfast at Nate's house. After breakfast Nate heard a noise coming from his room.

"I'll be right back guys." He said

He left the dining room and climbed the stairs heading to his room. Heather knew something was wrong with him since the forest incident. She followed him up and heard him in his room, talking to someone apparently. She put her ear up to the door and could hear what he was saying.

"What are you doing in here? You can't be in here. Go to the cove and I'll meet you there tonight." He said

She opened the door and he was looking at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked

"No one."

"You are the world's worst liar."

"How so?"

She closed the door so they could talk in private.

"You lied about the forest incident."

"What evidence do you have that I lied."

"Because I never saw you in the tree before you fell. You fell from high up and went through the tree."

"Ok so?"

"Only a flying creature could get someone that high."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"That you flew a dragon? Yes."

"What a bold accusation."

"You heard me."

"You still have no proof."

"Oh yeah, well….." she started to say before Jim opened the door

"Sorry to intrude but we're going down to the lake for a swim."

"Alright, let's go." Nate said

They left and went to the lake in the forest. They quickly hurried to the lake and got into their swimming clothes. They all jumped in and shortly after Nate disappeared again.

"Oh he's dead this time." Heather said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night Nate climbed into his bedroom through his window. Heather was sitting there on his bed waiting for him.

"Oh, hey Heather."

"And where were you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You completely disappeared after we got to the lake."

"Oh, yeah about that…"

"You were with that dragon weren't you?"

"You still have no proof that I trained it."

"You just gave it to me right there."

"Shit."

"So where is it?"

"It's not here."

"Take me to it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine!"

He took her out of his house and into the forest. She followed closely behind. He got to a small cave that leads to the cove. After the cave they were brought to the cove. It was 400 yards big and she could see the dragon resting on the ground. There was a lake that took up at least half of the length and the other half had trees, a clearing, and some berry bushes.

"This is amazing." She said

"Yup, he lives here." Nate said pointing to the dragon

"Can we meet him?"

"Sure."

Nate carefully led her down the path to meet the dragon.

"Shadow, this is Heather. Heather, Shadow."

The dragon stood up and walked over to Heather. He sniffed her hand before moving his head so her hand rested on his head. Heather laughed a little bit. She looked up to see Nate putting a saddle on its back.

"He lets you do that?"

"Yup," he said while climbing on "want to go on a ride?" he extended his hand as she grabbed it and hopped onto Shadow's back. She wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Shadow to the sky!" Nate said to the dragon, the dragon returned a stern look "Please?"

Shadow lifted off of the ground and went to the sky. Shadow flew over the forest, over the lake, through the clouds, and gave the couple a nice view of the village from the top of the sky.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Heather said

She closed her eyes and rested her head on Nate's shoulder, enjoying the rest of the flight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She opened her eyes to find the sun shining through her window and right into her room.

"Please tell it wasn't a dream." She said sitting straight up in bed. She hopped out of bed to find herself wearing her pajamas. A small tear came to her eye when she realized it was a dream. She quickly got herself dressed and ran downstairs to breakfast.

Meanwhile, Jim had woken up early and ran over the Nate's house. Jim approached the door and knocked. To his astonishment Nate opened up.

"What is it Jim?"

"I need your help with a secret project."

"What kind of secret project?"

"The kind to where if you tell anyone I will kill you."

"Oh I love those kinds. Let's go discuss this in the woods."

The two left and headed off deep into the woods. Once they were a good 3 miles into the forest Nate leaned against a tree and prepared to help out his friend Jim.

"Ok so what's this project?" Nate asked

"I'm planning on asking Jennifer to marry me." He replied

"Dude, congratulations." Nate said pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah." Jim said before separating "Problem is I have no idea what kind of ring she would want."

"Have you asked her?"

Jim gave him a very stern looked before producing a small chuckle. "That would seem too weird."

"I can help."

"How so?"

"I can attain some jewels for you to use, and I still have that apprentice spot at the forge."

"That would be amazing, if you can help."

"Hey, anything for a friend."

The two began to discuss other details and then walked back to town.

While that was going on, Jennifer and Heather were having a girl conversation.

"And then I woke up and realized it was all a dream." Heather finished

"Wow. So you want that to be true?"

"I guess yeah. I felt so alive and free from everything when riding it."

"Let's head to this 'cove' and see what we can uncover." Jennifer finished

The two started to head to the cove.

Walking back from the forest, Jim and Nate heard Jennifer and Heather talking. They quickly hid and waited for them to pass by.

"What was that about?" Jim asked while coming out from hiding

"I think know what, head back. I'll meet you at my house." Nate told Jim. Jim shook his head in agreement and Nate took off running.

"This is it." Heather said as they approached the entrance to the cove

"Let's head in." Jennifer pointed at the cave entrance

The two walked until they say the entrance into the cove.

"You ready?" Jennifer asked

"As I'll ever be." Heather replied

They walked through the entrance to find the cove in Heathers dream. It was exactly the same, except one thing was missing. Heathers smile turned into a frown very quickly when she noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked

"This is it, except the dragon isn't here."

"Maybe the dragon flew off to a new location. Winter is near you know."

"I know, it's just….. a small part of me wished it was all true."

"We best head back."

The two left and started back on their path to the village. What they didn't know was that for the whole time they were there, they were being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As night fell on the town, Heather and Jennifer arrived. They went their separate ways and said they would meet up again tomorrow. As Heather was walking through the town square back to her house, she saw something move in the sky. It looked like a black bird. This quickly brought a smile to her face as she ran back home.

"NATE WAKE UP!" Jim yelled

"What the hell Jim?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Do I honestly have to remind you?"

"Oh! That."

"I'll be down soon."

"Ok, hurry up."

Nate got dressed and followed Jim downstairs and out the house. The sun was still rising, so most of the town was asleep still. They rushed to the forge and they went to the backroom.

"I got a diamond, gold to smelt for the band, and some rubies."

"Dude, you are the best right now."

"I'll start on the band, you figure out the style."

Nate got to work on the band while Jim figured out a design.

Within an hour, Nate finished the band and helped Jim set the stones. The ring had a diamond in the middle, with 2 rubies on either side of it.

"Now I just hope she says yes."

"Dude, you guys have been a thing for 3 years now. Of course she'll say yes."

"You're certain."

"100 percent."

"Let's get out of her before we get spotted."

They left and Jim went back to his house to hide the ring. Nate went home to get some more sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ok so I was standing here and I saw it move across the sky." Heather explained

"Ok, this still doesn't prove that it exists." Jennifer said

"You're supposed to be reinforcing me."

"And I am, physically."

"Thanks…."

The two continued their discussion, until Felix walked up to talk to them.

"Morning ladies." He said nodding his head to them

"Morning Felix." They said in unison

"What you guys talking about?" Felix asked them

"Heather here thinks she saw a dragon fly across the night sky and that Nate trained it." Jennifer told him

This triggered something in Felix's brain causing him to say something he didn't expect to. "What dragon? The black one? Nate killed it after it chased him."

"HE WHAT!" Heather yelled

"Yeah, he killed it. I got to go now, but I'll catch you guys later." Felix said walking away

As he was walking Heather decided to follow him. He took her all the way to an alleyway where she lost him.

"Damn it." She turned back around and walked back to Jennifer


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Felix noticed she was gone and ran into the forest, all the way to the cove. He saw who he needed to talk to and told them what was going on.

"We have a problem." Felix told the Mysterious hooded man

"What is it?" They responded

"One of my friends saw you last night."

"What did they see?"

"Just a shadow moving across the sky."

"Keep it that way. No one can know of your involvement here."

"All right."

Felix left the cove. The man turned around and said "We're dead."

Felix returned to the town and went to Jim's house. He knocked on the door and waited a couple seconds until Jim showed up.

"Hey Felix, what's up?"

"The master's been spotted."

"By who?"

"You know who."

"She saw him?"

"He was out last night and got spotted."

"Did you tell him?"

"I just came from there."

"Good."

"See you."

As Felix walked away Jim closed the door and went to his room. He sat on his bed and stared at his ring for Jennifer.

"Tomorrow's the day." He mumbled under his breath

He heard another knock on his door and quickly hid the ring. He walked Downstairs and opened the door. His heart clenched up when he say who it was.

"Hey there." Jennifer said

"Hey, come on in."

"Thanks, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure what is it?" He said with fear

"Oh no." She said looking at him, "It's not about you."

With that in mind Jim was no longer afraid.

"It's about Heather." She finished

"What about her?"

"I think she might be delirious."

"Why so." He sat down on his couch and motioned for her to sit

"She apparently saw a dragon flying over the town yesterday."

"Huh, that's weird. I thought they were mainly in the forest."

"So did I, until she said that."

"Do you believe her? Because a minute ago you were just saying how she was delirious."

"The more I think about it, the more I do."

"Let me tell you now, that you have nothing to be worried about." He said while cupping her hand in his

"Thanks."

She stood up to head out the door. Jim also got up and opened the door for her. She kissed him on the cheek and left the house. Jim closed the door and sat back down on his couch.

"Oh boy." He said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day was hectic beyond all belief. Jim put on his nice clothes and put the ring in his pocket. He left his house and walked over to Nate's house. Before he got to the doorstep, the door opened and Nate walked out.

"Morning!" Nate said all cheery

"What's up with you?" Jim asked

"I don't know. I woke up all cheerful I guess."

"Huh. Never expected it."

"So, I hear today's the big day."

"Yeah, the groups waiting for us at the lake."

"Let's go."

The two ran to the lake as quickly as they could. When they arrived they noticed everyone talking.

"Hey Nate!" said Felix

"Hey man." Nate responded

Heather was sitting near the lake with her head on knees.

"Excuse me guys." Nate said to the group

He walked over to Heather and sat down next to her. He could see tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he said sitting down next to her

"I just heard that Jack moved to an island named Arcadia." She said holding back tears

"Oh." Nate said shocked

"Yeah why would he do that?"

"I don't know Heather." He stood up and helped her up. He pulled her into a hug and slowly stroked her hair. "There there." He said while tears were flowing down her face

"Thanks." She whispered to him

"Anything for you." He responded

This filled her up with life because the man she loved so much was hugging her right now. She pulled away and quickly kissed him. Nate was in shock over this, which gave Heather enough time to quickly join the rest of the group. Nate joined them short after. As Nate approached the group Jim walked away and sat near a tree. Nate walked over and squatted in front of him.

"Now or never." He said

"I know that. It's just I don't know what to do. Do I pull her aside?"

"Yes exactly that. I can get Felix, Heather, and Emilia away from you guys."

"You're the best friend ever."

"You bet." Nate said helping Jim up. He patted him on the back and said good luck.

Nate walked back and told Jennifer that Jim wanted to talk to her. Nate took the rest of the group further down the lake to view the river that fed into the lake.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me?" Jennifer said

Jims heart clenched up, he turned around to face her.

"Jennifer you know I love you right?"

"Yes." Jennifer said with fear

"When I think of you I see a future. Jennifer, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning and see you beside me bringing joy into my world. I want to raise a family with you and be able to go on more adventures with you. But more importantly I love you beyond all the worlds' desire. So Jennifer, will you marry me?" Jim said pulling out the ring

"Oh my gods Jim." She froze up "YES!" she yelled jumping into his arms.

Jim kissed her and put the ring on her finger

"It fits perfectly and I love the design." She said

"I'm more than thrilled you like it."

He hugged her and they held for a long embrace.

Heather noticed the commotion and turned around. When she saw Jennifer jump into Jim's arms a small tear came to her eye. Nate noticed this and walked next to her. They slowly brought their hands together and smiled at each other. They turned back around to give Jim and Jennifer some alone time.

For the first time in her life Heather was finally filled with Joy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the day was filled with happiness and joy. Heather and Nate were finally a couple, and Jennifer and Jim were engaged.

"Oh my gods congratulations!" Heather said hugging Jennifer

The whole group was at Jims house celebrating. The women were having a conversation indoors while the men were outside shooting arrows at a hay target Jim had.

"So what happened?" Felix asked

Jim told him the whole story while Nate shot three perfect arrows at the target.

"30 points again?" Jim said in disbelief

"What can I say, I'm just that good."

"My turn." Felix said, grabbing the bow.

Felix notched an arrow and let it fly. It hit the 5 point ring. He shot another one and hit 8 points. His final shot landed in the 10 ring.

"23 points for Felix." Jim said tallying up the points

"Jim, you're up."

Jim grabbed the bow and fired his first arrow, 10 ring. Jim fired his second arrow and hit the 10 ring again. He fired his third arrow and missed the target. The arrow went flying into the woods. They heard a faint thud come from the forest.

"Shit" Jim said

The three of them took off running into the forest to discover that the arrow hit a small deer. Luckily it was killed instantly by the arrow. Nate produced a small whistle and a sudden burst of wind came and pushed the deer into a nearby bush.

"Dealt with that." Nate said

"Let's head back." Felix suggested

"I second that motion." Jim added

The group headed back to Jims house to see Emilia waiting for them outside.

"What happened?" She asked

"Absolutely nothing that we couldn't deal with." Felix responded

"Glad to hear it. Come on Felix lets head home." Emilia told him

"All right. See you guys tomorrow?" Felix asked

"Of course." Nate reassured him

Felix and Emilia walked off down the street. They couldn't see well but they could tell the two were holding hands.

"Good for Felix." Jim said

"Yeah, he finally did it." Nate commented

"Yeah, hey where did Jack go?"

"I sent him on a secret mission. But don't tell Heather, she thinks he's in Arcadia." Nate told him

"The girls are probably waiting for us inside." Jim mentioned

"Yeah, but first. Who won?" Nate asked

"Won what?"

"The archery competition we just had no more than five minutes ago." Nate told him

"Oh that? You did."

"Sweet."

"Let's just go inside already." Jim told him. They put down the equipment and pushed the target back up against the house. The two walked into the house to find it empty. They looked at each other with a nervous look.

"You don't think they went looking for…" Nate started

"That's exactly what they went looking for." Jim reassured him

"We need to find them now." Nate told him

They walked out and uncovered a secret stash of weapons. Nate grabbed the bow and a quiver with 24 arrows. Jim grabbed a short sword and a shield. They found the girls' tracks and followed them through the forest. Nate and Jim didn't even want to think of what would happen to them if they didn't find them soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They followed the tracks all the way to the cove. Jim looked at Nate with a concerned look.

"I doubt they'll find anything." Nate reassured him

"Bandits have been known to go here after dark." Jim mentioned

"However, they usually run out screaming after they find out what's there."

"I know. I just hope the girls didn't go in there."

"Well let's find out."

Nate readied an arrow and Jim had his sword at the ready. They slowly approached the back of the cave and entered the cove. Nate crouched down and pointed to a camp fire. They hear voices coming from near it.

"Found these two sneaking around boss." Said a man in a deep voice

"Let us go." Jennifer squealed

Jim stared sternly at Nate. "Follow my lead." Nate whispered

Nate stood up and saw three men with the girls. Nate motioned for Jim to get close enough to strike down one of them; Nate could deal with the other two.

Jim crouch walked to where he could lunge and kill one of the bandits. When Jim was in position, Nate stood up and fired an arrow. It hit the bandit holding the girls straight in the heart. Jim lunged and ran his sword straight through another's chest. Nate fired another arrow and hit the last bandit in the back of the head.

"What happened to you guys?" Jim asked running over to cut the ropes

"We were walking in the forest and got ambushed." Heather lied

"Are you certain you weren't looking for a dragon?" Nate questioned

"What? Of course not." Heather responded

Jim took Jennifer back home while Nate and Heather spent some time in the cove. They were cleaning up the bodies of the bandits. Once they cleaned them up and hid them deep in the forest. The couple laid down next to the lake. Shortly after Nate was asleep and sleeping on his side, Heather sat up and looked around. Shortly after she stood up and turned around. She saw the black dragon sitting down and staring at her.

"Hello there." Heather said reaching out her hand to pet it

The dragon produced a low growl and this startled Heather. She fell over and landed on top of Nate. He woke up and coughed.

"Heather, what's wrong?"

"I just saw your dragon."

Nate sat up and saw the dragon staring at them. His big green eyes staring at them intently.

"Heather, this isn't what it looks like." He stood and walked over to the dragon

"What do you mean? Of course it is." She said standing up

"Well what does it look like I did?"

"You trained this dragon and you've been flying it at night over the town."

"Ok, so you got it exactly right."

"See I'm smarter than I let on."

"That's why you're so special," Nate said pulling her into a kiss "To me."

She blushed and stared back at the dragon.

"What's its name?" She asked

"I call it shadow."

"Wait, I had a dream where I met shadow and we went on a flight."

"Yup"

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"Yeah about that…."

"Go on."

"I may or may not have accidentally fallen into some flowers that help people fall asleep when breathed in. When you rested your head on my shoulder you breathed it in and you fell asleep. I then took you back to your house and put you in bed."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because if I did then everyone would want to meet Shadow and my father will want it dead."

"So who all knew about Shadow?" She asked walking over and petting his head

"Jack, Jim, and Felix."

"Why not Jennifer or Emilia?"

"I didn't quite know how they would react, that and Jack, Felix, and Jim were with me when I met him."

"Well I approve of him."

"Glad to know."

She smiled before wrapping Nate in her arms.

"I'm glad this was all true." She said

Nate couldn't help but smile as he hugged her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nate woke up lying between Shadow and Heather. He noticed that Shadow's wing was covering them both to cover them from the cold. Heather woke up and rolled onto her side. She looked at Nate and smiled

"Good morning." She said

"Good morning." He replied before pulling her into a kiss

"What's on today's agenda?" She asked

"Well I was planning on returning to the town, most likely having to have a conversation with my father about becoming King, oh and most likely go on an afternoon flight."

"Sounds busy."

"Yeah it does."

"Well better get started." He said sitting up and pushing Shadow's wing off of them.

They stood up and told Shadow they'd see him later. Nate grabbed Heathers hand and ran back to the village with her. As they reached the town Jim and Jennifer saw them and came to great them.

"Hey guys." Jennifer greeted them

"Hey." Nate responded

"What have you guys been up to?" Jim asked

"Just had some alone time at the cove." Heather responded

"Sounds like you two had fun." Jim told them

"If you will excuse me guys I now get to go have a conversation with my father that I have been dreading." Nate said

"It's that time of the month again?" Jim asked

"Yup." Nate responded

"Well you'll survive." Heather reassured him

"You best be going on your way if you want to live." Jennifer joked

"Your right. Bye guys." Nate told them walking towards his house

"Bye." They all responded

Nate approached his house with confidence. He opened the door and saw his father waiting for him.

"It's about time you showed up." He said in a deep voice

"Well I had things to do."

"A king's first duty is to be able to keep the peace."

"Why do I have a strong feeling that you just made that up?"

"It's a rule."

"Are you certain?"

"Young man, stop questioning me!"

"Make me!"

"You want to spend a night in the prison."

"Not really."

"Then you will do what you need to do."

"And what's that exactly?"

"Becoming King."

"Yeah….no."

"NO!"

"I don't want to become king."

"Why?"

"Because dad I have other responsibilities."

"Like what?"

"I have a responsibility to Heather."

"Are you two finally dating?"

"Yeah, so?"

"She'd make a perfect queen."

"Whoa whoa slow down."

"I'm just saying."

"We are not at that stage yet."

"That's not what I've heard."

"WHAT!"

"People talk Nate."

"I can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"That you just mentioned that Heather would make a good queen when I just said that I don't want to be king."

"Nate, you will be king one way or another."

"Well dad, maybe I won't be around much longer to become king."

"Then you are no longer part of this family."

After what his father said Nate turned around and walked out of the house. Heading straight to the cove, he had only one thought on his mind. It was his future with Heather if he left the village.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Heather was at the cove when she saw Nate come in and approach Shadow. He had a look on his face that only she could tell as sadness. She sat up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him

He turned around and hugged her. She could tell he was crying. She hugged him back and comforted him.

"Nate, you need to tell what's wrong so I can help you."

Shadow noticed this and nudged his human rider. Nate turned his head towards his dragon and petted his head.

Looking back at Heather, Nate told her what was wrong.

"My father disowned me today. He wanted me to become king and I argued with him on it, as usual. Then he finally had enough."

"Nate I'm so sorry. Does anyone else know?"

"No. I came right here after it happened."

She hugged him again. After she pulled away Nate picked up the saddle and put in on Shadow.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked

"I have no idea. All I know is that I'll be back in three to four days."

"Wait, please don't go."

"Heather, I have to do this. I promise you I'll be back."

"You better come back." She said slightly crying

Nate kissed her and mounted Shadow. It started to rain, and then it got heavier. He waved goodbye before taking off into the skies. Heather was crying now. She ran back to the town to talk to Jennifer. When she arrived at her house, she knocked and Jennifer opened. She noticed that Heather was crying so she brought her in and warmed her up.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked

"Nate's gone."

"Where did he go?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He just said he had to do this and that he'll be back in three to four days."

"I'm sorry."

Heather rested her head on Jennifer's shoulder and shortly after fell asleep. Jim walked in to find Heather asleep on their couch.

"Is everything alright?" He asked

"Nate left and he said he'll be back in three to four days."

"Stay here with Heather."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Nate."

"You know where he is?" She whispered

"Sadly, I do."

"Where is he?"

"He went to see and old friend."

"Who did he go see?"

"Jack."

"Jack's in arcadia."

"No he isn't. He's on Big Point Island."

"Why would he be there?"

"Because that's where the dragons and dragon riders live." Jim lied about the second part

"Are you saying that Nate trained a dragon?"

"Precisely that."

"Did you train one too?"

"I'm working on it."

"So why do you need to go get Nate. He's probably training more dragons."

"Well, he also may or may not be helping me to obtain your wedding present."

"Ok. Be back before Nate gets back."

"Wait what happened to 'why do you need to go get him'?"

"All I heard was wedding present so I let you off the hook."

"You're the best fiancé ever." Jim said quickly planting a kiss on Jennifer and running out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

While Jim was racing down to the docks to get into his boat, he had one thing on his mind. Jennifer's wedding present. Nate and Jack were there because his present involved two trained dragons, and a house. Jack was working on the house and Nate was training the dragons. Almost absolutely nothing could go wrong. At least that's what they all thought. They forgot that the dragons were deadlier, and there was no good building wood on the island. Jim completely forgot that the only dragon riders there was, were Nate and Jack. Jim was in his boat and sailing at full speed towards the island.

About an hour later, Jim's boat slid up onto the shore and he jumped out to check up on Nate and Jack. He saw them putting the final touches on the house.

"Looks good guys." Jim stated

"Thanks." Jack answered

"Let me guess, you told Jennifer that we were helping you with her wedding present so she let you come down here." Nate questioned

"Damn, you're always spot on." Jim muttered

"Well the house is done and two water dragons are in their stables." Nate told him

Jim noticed that the two of them were covered head to toe in bandages.

"Um…" Jim was about to ask

"Don't ask." Jack said cutting him off mid sentence

"The house is as follows." Nate started "Two floors, bottom floor has a fire place in the middle of the back right corner, dining room to your right, and a kitchen to your left. There is a backroom under the stairs where the kids can sleep in the back left corner. Second floor has a small dressing room directly across from where the stairs end. Master bedroom takes up half of the bottom half of the top floor. Also showers are combined into the dressing room for the kids. Adult showers in your room, and of course there is a stable directly next to your house with your one water dragon in it."

Water dragons looked similar to Shadow, except their tail was a constant stream of water taking the shape of the tail.

"Wow guys. Thanks." Jim told them

"Hey, anytime." Nate replied

"So who's ready for phase two?" Jack asked

"Let's get this over with." Nate said

"Oh come on. It's not that bad." Jack told them

Jack led them to the top of the mountain where there was a small cave. They entered the cave and went to the back. Jack reached the back and put on his hooded robes that were the same ones as the mysterious hooded man.

"Would the trainers please join me upfront." Jack said

Nate walked up and put on a black hooded robe.

"This was the secret mission?" Jim asked

"No, this was." Nate said picking up a ring off of a small table behind them and slipping it onto his finger. It was a small ring that had a black band and one of Shadows scales, cut to make it fit, on the top. "These rings bind us to our dragons basically. As long as you have it on it can find you."

"Please kneel." Jack told them.

Jim and Felix knelt down and looked up at Jack. Jack motioned to Nate to pick up the other two rings. Nate picked them up and gave them to Jack. Jim and Felix both noticed that Jacks ring had a rainbow scale on it.

"Jim, please rise before your fellow dragon riders." Nate told him, he then reached around and grabbed a blue hooded robe. He gave it to Jim and he put it on.

"Jim, do you hereby swear to never tell anyone about our dragons. The town will kill them if they find them." Jack asked

"I hereby swear to never tell anyone about the dragons and where they live." Jim said

When Jim finished a ring similar to Nate's, except blue with a water dragon scale on top, was presented to him. He put it on and his water dragon flew up to the cave and sat beside him. Nate motioned to Jim for him to stand by him. Jim walked over and noticed Shadow sitting behind Nate. The same process was repeated with Felix. Felix received a red hooded robe and a red banded ring with a fire dragon scale on it. His dragon appeared shortly after.

Fire dragons are more like the old myth like dragons. Jagged scales, and breathe red hot flames. Felix's was about the same size as Shadow. The group then mounted their dragons and flew out of the cave. They all just flew around the island for the rest of the day.

When it reached night they all landed back at Jim's house.

"That was fun." Felix said

"Hell yeah!" Jim stated

"Best head back." Nate stated

"Where do we keep them?" Felix asked

"The cove is a good spot." Nate said

The three of them flew to the cove and landed in the clearing.

"What are you guys naming your dragons?" Nate asked

"I'm thinking Splash." Jim said

"I'll call mine Heatwave." Felix said shortly after

"Those are all good names." Nate responded

"What do we do with the robes?" Felix asked

"Keep them in your little pouches on the side of you saddles." Nate told them taking his off and storing it away.

The other two stored their robes and headed back to the town. Nate remained at the cove all night. He was walking around before someone came running up to him and tackled him to the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nate rolled onto his side to see Heather looking at him.

"Hello." Nate said

"Hello." Heather responded

Nate stood up and helped up Heather. She hugged him and kissed him.

"Nice seeing you too." Nate told her

"Where did you go?" She asked

"Big Point Island."

"What could possibly be on that island that's worth the hassle of getting there?"

Nate moved to the side and pointed to the two new dragons next to Shadow.

"Oh. Whose are those?"

"The blue one's named Splash and is Jim's dragon. The red one's named Heatwave and is Felix's."

Another dragon landed behind Heather and Nate knew who it was. It was another fire dragon.

"Heather. Move." Nate told her

She turned around and ran behind Nate. The dragons noticed this new masked man and bolted over to protect Nate and Heather.

"Nate. We talked about this. Tell no one." The masked man said

"You know each other?" Heather asked

"Yeah we do." Nate said

"How did she find out?" He asked from behind his mask

"She followed me here." Nate responded

"Damn it Nate!" He said taking off his mask

"Jack?" Heather asked

"Yeah it's me."

"Where have you been?" Heather asked again

"I was on Big Point Island helping Jim with Jennifer's wedding present and to also create an elite group of dragon riders to protect the island if need be."

"But why did Nate say you were in Arcadia?"

"Because if anyone found out where I was, you would all try to find me."

"That makes sense."

"Nate, looks like we need another dragon." Jack said

Heathers eyes lit up as he hugged Nate.

"I can ride with you now." She said

"Hold on, we still need to find you one." Nate told her

"Let's look tomorrow." Heather said

"Ok." Nate said looking back up at Jack to find he was gone

Heather pulled him to the spot near the lake where they slept the last time. Nate motioned for Shadow to come over to where they were. He reached around and grabbed a small tarp and a blanket for the two of them. He then walked behind a tree and pulled out a small tent. He quickly set it up and placed the tarp on the inside. Heather climbed into it and Nate followed. The dragons made a small fire out front to keep the couple warm. Nate put the blanket on them and found Heathers head resting on his chest. He kissed her head and went to bed. That night Heather had a dream about what dragon she would find.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Heather woke up to find the sun shining into the tent. She noticed that Nate wasn't beside her. She walked out of the tent to find him preparing breakfast. She walked over to him and he handed her a small wooden slab with breakfast on it. She ate up and helped Nate get his saddle on Shadow. The two them took off to the skies to find Heather a dragon.

"How will I know if it likes me?" She asked

"It'll approach you and either lick your hand or move its head to where your hand is resting on its head."

"Did you have a dream about Shadow?"

"Before I met him, I had a dream that I would become friends with on the strongest creatures on the island."

"Ok, I had a dream about that dragon down there." She said pointing to a clearing with a pink version of Shadow grazing in it.

Nate landed and Heather hopped off and approached the dragon. The dragon turned around and she stared at her. Heather froze and reached her hand out. The pink dragon approached Heather and licked her hand. It also put her head against her hand. Heather looked up and saw the dragon looking at intently. Heather turned around and looked at Nate. The dragon moved its head between her legs and put her on her back.

"I think it likes you." Nate said laughing

"What do I name her?" She asked

"That's up to you."

"I'll call her Aphrodite."

"That's an excellent name."

"Now where do we go?"

"We find Jack to get you into the group."

They took off towards the cave and landed in front of it. Heather went in first as Nate put his robe on. Shadow and Aphrodite followed them into the cave. Nate assumed his position next to Jack's Right side. Jim and Felix were on his left side. Everyone's dragons were behind them and all the riders wearing their robes. They went through the process again with Heather. She received a pink band with one of Aphrodite's scales on the top and a pink hooded robe. She put it on and took her place next to Nate. The group was almost complete; all they needed to do is to find Emilia and Jennifer dragons. The group returned back home when it was dark so no one would see them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jennifer woke up to the sound of something burning. She quickly hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. To her amazement she saw Jim trying to cook breakfast.

"Need some help with that?" She asked jokingly

"I think I may have overcooked it. Where'd Heather go?"

"She said something about Nate and the cove." Jennifer said slowly walking towards Jim

"Huh, she must have seen us land." Jim accidentally blurted out

"Land?"

"Yeah, Nate flew us back." Jim told her

"Us?"

"Felix and I."

"What happened to Jack?"

"Long story don't have time to tell it."

"Well, you can explain it me while we plan our wedding." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. She planted a kiss on him and hugged him. "But from now on, let me do the cooking."

Nate awoke to find a big pink paw lying on his stomach. He gently pushed it off to see Heather sleeping under Aphrodite's wing. He couldn't help but smile. He arose and quietly put his saddle on Shadow. The two took off and traveled to the dragon cave. That's what they all called it now, seeing as how they had a secret dragon group in there. As he was flying over Nate saw smoke coming out of the cave. He landed and ran to the back. He saw Jack and Felix covered in ash.

"What the hell happened here?" Nate asked

"I tried to teach Heatwave to fire on my command." Felix said disappointed

"Hey, it's alright. We'll resume tomorrow." Jack said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Head home. Nate and I need to talk."

As Felix passed Nate on Heatwave he mouthed 'good luck'. Nate knew he would need it. As soon as Felix cleared the cave Jack looked at Nate with a stern look.

"Ok, tell me what I did wrong." Nate said slightly annoyed

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You did nothing wrong."

"Then why did you want to talk to me."

"Oh yeah, about that."

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Bandits have been spotted landing on the island. They discovered the cave but I drove them off."

"Still making no sense."

"Can you and Jim be on island patrol tonight?"

"Sure. I'll go get him now."

"Ok, when you arrive keep the dragons in the cave. Wear your robes so they can identify you."

"Alright."

Nate hopped on shadow and flew back to the cove. He was hovering over the lake in the cove when he noticed Heather and Aphrodite weren't there. He was slowly descending when a pink blur came rushing past him and knocked him off of shadow and into the lake. Shadow landed and helped Nate get out of the lake.

"Thanks bud." Nate said

"That was priceless." Heather said laughing, she was hovering over the lake when Nate took his hand and put it out. He then flipped it over. Aphrodite saw that and flipped over sending Heather straight into the water. Nate couldn't help but laugh before he helped her out.

"You are so going to pay for that." She said

"I'm over it." He said pulling her in for a kiss "Have you seen Jim anywhere?" He asked after

"Why?"

"Jack wants us on island patrol tonight. Said bandits have been landing there."

"That sounds dangerous."

"But remember, so am I."

She laughed and told him where Jim was. He quickly hugged her and ran off to find Jim.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nate arrived at the lake to find Jennifer and Jim planning their wedding there. Nate approached them slowly so he wouldn't be intruding.

"I was thinking this would be the location of the ceremony." Jennifer told Jim

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Nate what do you want?" Jim said facing Jennifer

"We got island patrol tonight. Jack wants us there now. Grab your sword and my bow. It's going to get ugly." Nate told him

A disappointed look came across Jims face as he realized what was going to happen. He looked Jennifer in the eyes.

"Duty calls." She said

"Trust me when I say, I would rather be here with you than there."

"I do entirely." She said before kissing him "Now go, you have a big night ahead. I'll get Heather to help me with the rest of this stuff."

Jim and Nate ran back to Jim's house. They arrived and got their weapons.

"Splash still at the cove?" Nate quietly asked

"Yeah, why?"

"We need to robe up for tonight."

"Alright. Let's go."

They ran back to the cove and flew back to the island. It was night by the time they arrived so the followed Jacks instructions. They ran to the back and robed up. Nate noticed a map with the locations of where the bandits land usually.

"We'll go in a circle. Clear these two out first then the other two."

They grabbed their weapons and went to the first location. They arrived and saw the small boat land. Four armed bandits hopped out of the boat. Nate readied an arrow and fired. Killing one bandit and sending the rest into shock. Nate fired again and killed another. He did this two more times until all the bandits there were dead. He heard fighting coming from the second location, he rushed over to find Jim finishing off the last of the bandits. Jim quickly sliced the leg and ran the sword through the man's chest.

"Four at location one." Nate said

"Six at location 2." Jim told him

"Let's move to three."

They ran to the other side of the island and saw the third location covered with torches and bandits. Nate counted 10 bandits. He crouched down and drew an arrow. He let it go and sent it flying into one of bandit's chest. Jim charged them and quickly killed all of them. His sword was a complete blur to Nate. He saw it enter a bandit then leave him in less than a second.

"That was fast." Nate said approaching Jim

"Yeah. I never knew I could do that."

"Let's clear out location four."

They ran to the last location to find a big ship docked off of the coast. No rafts had landed yet but they knew that they had to destroy that ship. Nate and Jim ran back to the cave and mounted their dragons. They took off into the night sky. They flew high enough to where they could easily attack the ship. Shadow could fire a shot of plasma while Splash can breathe boiling hot water. The two dove down and attacked the ship. Shadow fired a shot that destroyed the mast. Splash spat boiling water on the whole deck. The bandit's ran to the under decks. Shadow descended down to the lower sections and fired. He created holes bigger than five shields. He kept doing this until the whole ship was sinking and fast. When the ship was sunken for sure and they made sure no survivors remained, they flew back to clean up the locations. After that was done it was nearly three in the morning. They had to quickly fly back before the sun rose and they would face getting spotted. Nate and Jim flew with all their speed to make it back in time. They landed in cove right as the sun rose. Nate saw Heather sleeping with Aphrodite and landed next to them. He took off his robe and went to go wash it. When he finished, he saw Jim just staring at the water his robe in his hands. Nate walked over and saw what he was looking at. It was all the blood that covered his robe. Nate helped him lower it into the water. As Jim watched the blood wash out of his robe and slowly came back to his normal self.

"What happened to me on that island?" Jim asked

"What do you mean?" Nate asked

"Nate, I just killed over 10 guys."

"Jim, you did what you had to do."

"If I wasn't in the group then I wouldn't have to kill them."

"Jim, we all have to make sacrifices."

"I guess your right."

"Let's get you home."

Nate helped Jim up and walked him home. Jennifer was lease than pleased to have us knock on her door at four in the morning but she was glad Jim was home. Nate walked back to the cove and fell asleep the moment his head hit the soft grass.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Heather woke up to see Nate sprawled out in the grass fast asleep. She stood up and found the tarp he used for the tent that one night. She laid it over him to keep him warm and comfy. She then decided to go talk to Emilia because she hasn't spoken to her in a long time. She arrived at Emilia's house and knocked on the door. No one answered. She noticed it was unlocked so she opened it. She walked in stared and screamed.

Nate woke up and didn't see Heather. He didn't worry about where she was because he knew she would be fine. He stood up and heard a scream come from the village. He ran there as fast as he could and saw Jim and Jennifer arrive at the location of the scream right before he did.

"Jim what the hell's going on?" Nate asked panting

"It's Emilia." He replied

"Where's Heather?"

Jim pointed inside and Nate walked in. He saw Heather sitting on Emilia's couch being comforted by Jennifer. The two got up and left, Jim entering shortly after.

"We need to find out what happened." Jim said

"Look around and tell me if you see anything." Nate told him

Jim canvassed upstairs while Nate looked downstairs. He walked in to the kitchen to see Emilia's body. She appeared to have been stabbed in the chest multiple times.

"Jim! Get down here." He yelled

Jim arrived and collapsed to his knees. He was shocked that this could have happened to her. Both the guys were stricken with grief when they say the sight. Jim stood up and punched the wall.

"Jim!" Nate said

"She's dead. What does that mean now? We have a murderer on the loose. They could go for Jennifer or Heather." Jim told him

"That's why we keep an eye on them at all times. Let's go tell Felix."

Felix walked in the door soon after and saw Nate and Jim.

"Felix, I'm so sorry." Nate said

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Felix said

He walked over to where they were and saw Emilia's corpse. Felix collapsed onto his knees. Tears flowing out of his eyes, he grabbed Emilia's lifeless hand and swore revenge on whoever did this to her. Nate and Jim helped him up and took him back to the cove, before they left Jim locked the door. Felix hopped onto Heatwave and took off towards Big Point Island. They returned to the town around Nightfall to bury her body and to stay with Jennifer and Heather. They were all in Jim's house and comforting each other about Emilia's death. After about an hour or so of doing that, Heather and Jennifer fell asleep. The boys carried them upstairs and put them into the bed. They walked back down to see Nate's father standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Nate asked him

"I wanted to check in on you. You know, with Emilia's death and all."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for stopping by." Nate said

His father left the house and closed the door behind him.

"He did it." Nate said while turning around to face Jim


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I'm sorry? What did you just say?" Jim asked

"My father murdered Emilia."

"How do you know if he did?"

"Because we never told anyone about it. We carried the body out after taking Felix back to the cove." Nate thoroughly explained

Jim's eyes widened. He shook his head.

"You're still accusing your own father of murder."

"Yup."

"Do you know how bat shit insane you sound right now?"

"Probably totally insane?" Nate answered

Jim smiled and sat down on his couch.

"Nate, I'll support you on anything. Just not this."

Nate understood why and sat down next to him.

"You planned the wedding yet?" He asked changing subjects

"What? Oh, yeah."

"When's the date?"

"Next Friday."

"You realize you have a week to prepare for the biggest day of your life?"

"Yeah."

"Got a best man yet?"

"Yeah."

Nate was a little disappointed when Jim said that.

"He's sitting right next to me." He finished

Nate gave Jim a slight nudge on the shoulder.

"I'm going to have to work on my toast. Thanks a lot." Nate told him jokingly.

"Ha ha."

"I'm going to head out."

"Wait what?"

"I'll be back by tomorrow."

"What the hell do I tell the girls?"

"That I went hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yeah, just leave out for bandits."

Nate stood up and walked out the door.

"This is going to be a fun week."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nate grabbed his bow and arrows. He walked into the forest and noticed a small log open on its side. He brushed off the leaves to uncover a black hooded robe and a mask. Jack had given these to him for a purpose, so that when he needed to hunt down bandits no one would recognize him. He also uncovered a set of black arrows, along with a black bow. He quickly put the robe on and put on the mask. He threw the quiver over his back and picked up the bow. He ran off in a direction and found a small camp of bandits.

"They didn't stand a chance against my sword." One of the bandits exclaimed

Nate drew an arrow and prepared to fire. He aimed right at his head. Releasing the arrow, it went flying straight into his head. This caused the other 7 bandits to stand up. Nate ran out of his hiding spot and fired another arrow, striking a bandit right in the chest. He rolled and grabbed a sword lying on the ground. He spun around and threw the sword at the group. They all jumped out of the way, as it struck another bandit down. Nate drew another arrow and fired it at a bandit on the ground. Killing him instantly, Nate ran over and pulled the arrow out of his body. He threw it at a bandit getting up and it struck his head, killing another bandit. The other three decided to charge him. Nate threw the bow down and charged them back. The first bandit swung and missed him. Nate grabbed his arm and threw him onto the ground. He quickly dealt a downward punch and hit the bandit in the face. The second one tried to tackle Nate; he knelt down and watched the bandit soar over him. Landing with a thud, Nate ran over and quickly snapped the bandit's neck. The third one fired an arrow at Nate. It struck his shoulder. Sending him into a world of pain and anger, Nate pulled it out and looked at the bandit. Nate charged and tackled the bandit. The bandit kicked him off and stood up. Nate landed on his feet and taunted the bandit. He charged and swung at Nate. He caught the fist and twisted the bandits arm. Nate quickly punched the bandit and knocked him out. Nate then noticed the other bandit he knocked out getting up. He looked down and saw a knife on the third bandit's belt. He took it off and threw it at the first bandit. It struck his chest and killed him. Nate then tied up the third bandit and waited for him to wake up. The bandit woke up all confused and scared no more than an hour later.

"What do you want with me?" He asked shakily

"I want to know who killed my friend."

"The black haired one?"

Nate drew an arrow and aimed it at him.

"Tell me who killed her!"

"Ok! We were hired by the king of the town. He wanted to teach his son a lesson so he hired us to kill her."

Nate released the arrow as it landed in the bandits left shoulder.

"What was that for?!" He yelled

"That's for cooperating." Nate replied

"You do a hell of a job torturing people."

"This isn't torture." Nate said walking over and grabbing the arrow "This is though." He said pulling it out

As the bandit screamed in pain Nate readied the arrow and let it fly into the bandits head.

"I knew it." Nate said sitting down one of the logs the bandits used.

"What the hell happened here?" Someone asked

Nate stood up and had an arrow aimed at the person talking in less than a second. He realized after that it was Jack.

"Nate? What the hell did you do?"

"I found out who ordered the hit on Emilia." Nate replied lowering his bow

"Oh yeah. I heard about that from Jim. You know he's worried that you did something stupid."

Looking around at the destruction that Nate caused and looking at all the bodies with either an arrow or a blade sticking into them, he could tell he did do something stupid.

"I see the bow worked." Jack commented

"It did."

"You better get back. Suns almost up."

Nate looked up at the sky and realized how fast time went by. He took a step and nearly passed out. Jack caught him before realizing that Nate was bleeding.

"You're bleeding!" Jack said

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. I'm taking you to Heather. She'll patch you up."

"I said I'm fine!" Nate said pushing Jacks arm off of him

"Nate, you need medical attention."

"I'll be fine."

Nate took a step and passed out. Jack picked him up and ran back to the hiding spot. He took off the robe and hid the bow and arrows. He then took Nate to Heather's house. Jack knocked on the door. Heather opened it up and gasped.

"What happened to him?" She asked

"Long story." Jack replied

"Did he do something stupid?"

"You could say so."

Heather let Jack in and he laid Nate on her couch.

"Stay with him. I'll get medical supplies." Jack told her

Heather grabbed Nate's hand and parted his hair covering his face.

"What did you do this time?" She whispered to him

Jack returned and went to work on Nate. Heather stood back and watched as Jack cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

"He'll be fine. Just let him rest." Jack told her when he finished

"Thank you so much." She told him

Jack closed the door. Heather noticed a small piece of folded paper fall out of his pocket. She picked it up and unfolded it. She stared at the paper and her eyes started to water a little bit. She sat down on ground her head resting against the couch. She spent a good amount of time staring at the paper, not even realizing Nate woke up.

"Heather?" Nate said waking up and seeing the paper in her hand


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Heather, what did you read?" Nate asked trying to grab the paper but lurching back in pain

"All of it." She replied

"Ok, it was Jims and I found it."

"Remember how I said you're the world's worst liar?"

"Yes."

"Still true." She said turning around to face him

His head turned to face her. She kissed him and stood up.

"I can explain about the paper." Nate told her

"Oh I'm sure you can." She said walking into the kitchen to make breakfast

"Great, you're mad at me now." He said sitting up slowly

"Not mad, just curious." She said walking back to sit next to him

"What are you curious about?"

"When and how were you going to do it?"

"I was going to take you to the spot where you first met Aphrodite."

"What about the cove? You listed it right here."

"That was a backup location."

"You have a backup proposal location?"

"Yeah."

She laughed and leant in to kiss him. Shortly after a knock was heard at the door. Heather stood up and opened the door, it was Jim.

"Big storm is heading this way. Jack wants us at the cave now."

"Let's go." Heather said helping Nate up

They ran to the cove to get on their dragons. They all got on and started flying towards the cave. Heather and Jim arrived and didn't see Nate behind them. She ran to the entrance and saw a flash of lightning land near what looked like a black flying object. She also saw something fall off it and land into the water.

"NATE!" She yelled running out of the cave and almost slipping because of the immense downfall of water

"Heather, there's nothing we can do now."

"He'll drown!"

"Splash, snatch and grab." Jim told his dragon

Splash went soaring out of the cave and dove into the water. Shadow landed and walked to the back of the cave. Heather walked back and sat next to Jennifer.

"Jennifer?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Jim was worried about me so he brought me here."

"That's kind of him."

"Are you worried about Nate?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

"Splash always has a successful snatch and grab."

"I hope so."

Splash showed up at the entrance and walked up to Jim. Jim patted his head and Splash opened his mouth. Nate was lying in the dragon's mouth. Jim pulled him out and walked him to the back of the cave. They lit a fire and warmed up Nate. The group all huddled around the fire. Heather sat next to Nate, and Jim sat next to Jennifer. Jack was sitting near the fire and Felix was nowhere to be found. Heather was just glad that Nate was alive and alright. Now she just had to wait until Nate came up with a new plan.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Heather awoke to find herself wrapped in Nate's arms. She snuggled up with Nate nearly knocking him over. He woke up and purposefully fell over. Taking her with him, she landed on top of him.

"Good morning beautiful." He said

"Good morning." She said back kissing him

"Shall we head out?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

She got off of him and helped him up. They walked to the entrance of the cave and noticed their dragons all blocking the entrance. They awoke their dragons and flew out of the cave. The morning breeze sending Heathers hair everywhere. Nate laughed before flying close to Heather. He whispered something to Shadow before jumping off of Shadow and over Aphrodite.

"Nate!" She yelled as he plummeted towards the ground

He disappeared for a second before flying straight up in front of her, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Not funny!" She yelled at him

He was flying upside down above her and she looked up at him with a stern look.

"It was to me." He said

"Just come down."

"Like this?" He said dive bombing in front of her

"Absolutely not like that!"

He flew up next to her and matched her speed.

"You don't have any tricks yet?" He asked her

"No, I'm working on it though."

"Next time we go flying I would like to see one." He said laughing

"My trick will be better than yours." She told him

They flew above the cove and Aphrodite circled to land. Nate on the other hand, jumped off of Shadow and dove into the water. Shadow landed and saw Nate climb up out of the water. Heather landed shortly after and smiled.

"That hurts, a lot!" He said lying down on the grass in pain

"That's what you get for being a daredevil."

"I never asked for that trait. I was born with it."

"I can agree with that." She said getting off of Aphrodite

Heather walked over to Nate and laid down next to him. He kissed her head as she placed her head on his chest.

"What are we going to do for winter?" She asked him

"Well, I was thinking we could stay at your place."

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

"Well, it is me we're talking about." He said laughing

Heather punched his side and Nate sat straight up, rolling over onto his side as he regained his breath.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Well yeah, it's me we're talking about."

Nate sat up and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Maybe we should go back to the cave." She told him

"That seems like a good idea, but I don't really want too."

"Well I can make you."

"Let's go. Don't want to be late for that thing."

"That's what I thought."

They mounted their dragons and flew back to the cave. They landed at the mouth of the cave and walked to the back. They were all still asleep. Nate got an idea to tie Jim to Splash and have him fly around. Heather found some rope, while Nate dragged Jim over to Splash. They hoisted him up and tied his hands and feet to Splash's stomach. Nate whispered into the dragon's ear what to do. Splash flew out of the cave and dove into and out of the water. Jim woke up upon entering the water the first time. He tried to move but couldn't because he was tied up.

"NATE! IM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK!" Jim yelled

Splash flew back to the cave and landed. Heather untied Jim while Jennifer woke up to see Jim chasing Nate out off the cave.

"What did Nate do this time?" Jennifer asked

"He tied Jim to Splash and had him fly into the ocean." Heather responded

"That sounds like a ton of fun."

"Yeah. So I hear the weddings soon, nervous at all?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I bet you'll do fine."

"But what if I screw it up and Jim doesn't want to marry me anymore."

"Does that sound like Jim to you?"

"No. I'm just saying though."

"It won't happen. Come on; let's prevent our boys from killing each other."

The two walked out of the cave and found Nate and Jim. They brought them back to the cave and they all had breakfast. Jack woke up in time for breakfast and the rest of the day was spent in the cave.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jim woke up in his bed with a pain in his heart. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of his bed. He was extremely nervous for today. The thought then came to him.

"I'm getting married today." He muttered under his breath "Holy shit I'm getting married!"

Jim quickly threw on his clothes and ran over to Heathers house. He knocked on the door; Heather opened it up wearing her maid of honor gown. It was a blue dress with flowers around the waist.

"Heather you look nice." Jim nervously said

"Nate's upstairs getting ready." She told him "Come on in though."

Jim walked in and sat on their couch. He was wearing his wedding attire; a green vest with a black shirt under it and black pants. Nate came walking down the stairs wearing the same thing except a blue vest.

"You ready buddy?" Nate said slapping Jims back

"Yes and no." Jim told them

"What's the problem?" Heather asked

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." Jim replied

"Heather, I think Jennifer may need some help. Why don't you go check on her, see how she's holding up." Nate told her.

Heather knew that this was code for 'let me talk to him alone'. She walked out the door and went to Jennifer's house.

"Jim, if you weren't ready to marry Jennifer. I would have slapped you when you even mentioned proposing to her. But I didn't, and you know why? It's because I knew that the guy who used to go around leaving dead fish on people's doorsteps finally matured to the point to where he could settle down and raise a family. So, I decided to help you. I gathered the materials and helped you make her ring."

"Thanks for the confidence booster." Jim said sarcastically

"Tell no one I told you this. Jennifer actually asked me when you were going to propose to her. She told me how much you matured and how much she loved you. You two were made for each other. She told me that the day before you came to me with the plan. You have nothing to worry about. Plus if you screw up so what."

"Yeah that helped actually."

"Then let's get you going."

Nate and Jim walked out the front door and proceeded to the lake. Jim and Jennifer chose the lake because it was where they became engaged.

While Jim and Nate were heading over to the site, Heather was talking to Jennifer. Jennifer was wearing a baby blue dress. Her hair was in a ponytail and sitting on her left shoulder. Heather was keeping her calm because she was just as frantic as Jim.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you?" Heather asked

"Hell no. I'm just nervous because I don't want to screw up and if I do screw up then I look like a total idiot in front of everybody."

"You're not going to screw up."

"But what if I do?"

"Then the world would have ended. You'll be fine."

"I guess your right."

Heather produced a small chuckle and helped Jennifer out the door. They walked to the lake to meet up with everyone else.

When they arrived, the whole town was there (except Nate's dad). Everyone was sitting on logs that were moved with the help of the dragons. Jim and Nate stood down at the end of the aisle, Jack was the pastor. Heather walked down to take her spot. Jennifer stood down at the start of the aisle. Everyone rose as she slowly walked down the aisle. The dragons were watching from afar. As Jennifer reached the end of the aisle everyone sat down and Jack began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Jim Silverblade and Jennifer Shattershield in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. Has the groom brought the rings?"

Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out two gold rings. He handed one to Jennifer and kept the other one.

Jack continued, "Do you Jim Silverblade, take Jennifer Shattershield to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jim said sliding his ring onto Jennifer's finger.

" And do you Jennifer Shattershield, take Jim Silverblade to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said blushing and sliding her ring onto Jim's finger

"With the exchange of rings, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jack finished

Jim kissed Jennifer. She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I love you so much Jennifer." Jim told her

"I love you too." She said kissing him again

The two walked down the aisle and got greeted by everybody and congratulations. After a while, everyone went home except Jack, Nate, Heather, Jim, and Jennifer.

"Congratulations!" Heather said hugging Jennifer

"Thank you so much Heather."

"Congratulations man." Nate said shaking Jim's hand

"None of this would have been possible without your help."

"Our help." Jack said

They all laughed about it. After, Jim snuck up behind Jennifer and swooped her off of her feet.

"Splash!" Jim yelled

The dragons came down quickly as everyone mounted their dragons. They took off towards the island. Flying as fast as they could, they reached the island in a short amount of time. Jim moved away from the group and landed at his new house. Jennifer got off and just stared at it.

"Is this ours?" She asked

"Yes, it is." He said hopping off of splash

"How did you do this?"

"I had some help."

She ran into him and kissed him.

"Let's head inside. I want to see what it looks like."

The newlyweds ran into their new house. No one would see them the rest of the night or the week. Their honeymoon had officially begun.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Meanwhile, the rest of the group landed at the cave. They saw Felix inside of the cave with Heatwave.

"Felix, where the hell have you been?" Nate said

"Elsewhere, look right now that isn't important. I need to talk you guys."

"Then talk. Tell us what's wrong." Jack told him

"Not here, up there." He pointed to the skies

He mounted Heatwave and took off towards the sky. Jack followed him shortly after.

"Heather, stay here." Nate told her

Nate flew up towards Jack and Felix. They slowly glided alongside each other as Felix began to speak.

"What did you need to speak to us about?" Nate asked

"We aren't the only island in the ocean. I was flying and I found another island full of people. They were friendly at first, until Heatwave made an accidental entrance. Long story short, they had a dragon ride there."

"What?" Jack said

"That was my reaction at first, until he chased Heatwave and I off of the island."

After Felix finished that sentence, a dragon rider flew up behind them. Nate turned around to notice him aiming a small handheld crossbow at Felix.

"FELIX GET DOWN!" Nate yelled, but it was already too late

The rider pulled the trigger and shot Felix in the heart. He stood there for a moment, then slowly slid off of Heatwave and into the dark blue ocean. The rider flew away and Jack gave pursuit. Nate had to calm down Heatwave and lead him back to the island. Nate jumped onto Heatwave and spun him around, flying him towards the island. Shadow followed them closely behind. Nate arrived at the island and landed at the cave. He walked Heatwave to the back and sat down on a chair Jack had in there. Heatwave laid down and went to sleep. Shadow landed and walked to the back and did the same thing as Heatwave. Nate, completely forgetting that Heather was there, picked up the chair and threw across the cave.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked

"Nothing happened." Nate told her

"Then why did you throw a chair across the room?"

"Heather, not today please."

"What happened then?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Nate…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled

"Alright." She said with a sad tone as she sat down against the wall

"Heather, I'm sorry." He said walking over to her "Trust me when I say that I want to tell you."

"Then you can tell me. I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone."

Nate helped her up and held both her hands with his.

"So look around the room and tell me who isn't here." He told her

"I don't see Felix or Jack."

"Yes, Jack and FELIX aren't here." He said with emphasis on Felix's name

"Ok, what does that mean?"

"Heather, Felix is no longer with us."

"Still making no sense."

"Heather, Felix was killed today."

"What?"

"He was killed while we were flying and Jack chased the pursuer."

Heathers eyes started to water. She hugged Nate as tears flew down her cheeks.

"Heather, I'm so sorry. I noticed the assassin too late."

Tears still flowing from her eyes, she managed to produce the sound to speak.

"Did he at least tell us anything important?"

"He told us there was another dragon rider, right before the other dragon rider killed him."

Heather was still sobbing and Nate comforted her.

"Let's get you to bed; you've had a rough day." Nate looked outside and saw that it was almost dark

He walked her to where Aphrodite was and rolled onto her side, she then opened her wings. Nate helped her down and grabbed her a pillow from when the storm came in. He gave it to her and watched her fall asleep quickly. Aphrodite closed her wings and Nate walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Come back soon Jack. We really need a game plan."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jim stood on the edge of the cliff; he turned around to face Nate.

"Jim, why did you call me here?" Nate asked him

"We need to settle this once and for all." Jim told him

"I couldn't agree more."

Jim pointed to two swords lying on the ground. Nate picked up one and Jim picked up the other. The clouds started to rain. This made for the perfect battle scene.

"I'm sick and tired of you always being better. You trained the first dragon, you're better at archery, even better at fighting than I am. But after today, one shall stand and one shall fall." Jim said

"Bring it on." Nate said readying his sword

Jim charged and Nate blocked his strike. Sparks went flying. Jim kept attacking and Nate kept blocking.

"I can keep this up all day." Nate told him

Nate spun around and Jim slashed at him. Nate screamed out in pain as his back was slashed. He threw his sword down and removed his shirt. Picking his sword back up, he charged Jim. Jim went to block but failed. Nate sliced his arm and then his leg. Jim punched him and sent him staggering. Jim attacked and Nate parried. Getting behind Jim he swung at him but missed. Jim spun around and kicked Nate in the chest, sending him flying back five feet. Nate stood up and saw Jim attack. He blocked his attack quickly and swept Jims leg. Jim fell down and Nate swung downward. Jim rolled and grabbed his sword. Quickly getting up, Jim charged Nate again. Nate went to block but didn't do it successfully. Jim slashed Nate's arm and leg. Nate fell down onto his knees and sat there. Jim stared at him and then ran his sword through Nate's chest. Only one thought raced through Nate's mind, Heather. Jim stared at Nate and saw the light go out in his eyes.

Heather came racing out of the tree line and saw Jim with his sword in Nate. She ran closer collapsed onto her knees in tears. Jim laughed and pulled his sword out of Nate. He turned around and kicked his body off of the cliff and into the water. Jim's job was done and walked over to Heather and ran his fingers through her hair. He slowly walked back to the tree line with a big smile on his face.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"No!" Jim woke up yelling covered in sweat

Jennifer woke up also and was worried about her husband.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked

"I just had a nightmare and a bad one too."

"How bad?"

"Bad bad."

"Let's get you some fresh air."

They got out of bed and got dressed. They walked downstairs and out the front door. The fresh air woke Jim up and made him feel a little bit better. Jennifer slipped her hand into his, and they walked around the island.

"So what happened in the dream?" She asked

Jim explained to her the dream he had. He left out all the gory details.

"Wow, that's a really bad dream." She told him

"Yeah, it was."

"Have you had this dream before?"

"No, most nightmares were about you dying or Splash dying. I've never had one like this before."

"Maybe you should talk to Nate and tell him about it."

"I don't know, maybe I will."

She spun around to face him.

"Honey, I'm your wife and I think it would be best for you to talk to Nate about this."

"This is why I married you." He said kissing her

"Now let's get back home." She said

The couple walked back to their house talking about their plans for the future.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jack landed back at the cave and walked up to a sleeping Nate lying against the wall. He gently kicked him awake.

"Jack, your back. What happened?" Nate asked him

"I chased him until he lured me into some fog, lost me there."

"Hey, well at least your ok."

"How's Heather?"

"She's holding up. Was in tears when I told her what happened."

"Well, now we need to train to prevent another death in the group. Where are Jim and Jennifer?"

"Honeymoon, just married, new house. Put two and two together."

"Oh, yeah. Completely forgot about that."

"Well use your brain. That's what it's there for."

"Winter's almost here. I could see the storm coming in when I was chasing the rider. He flew right into it."

"How long do we have?"

"I estimate three to four days."

Heather had woken up and saw the two guys talking. She nudged Aphrodite enough to open her wings and she stood up. She walked over to them.

"Hey guys. What you talking about?" She asked

"Just about the other rider and winter." Jack told her

"He says we got about three to four days before it hits us." Nate chimed in

"Well, we better prepare the fire in my house then." Heather told Nate

"Why not you go get started on collecting wood with Aphrodite. I'll join you when I finish up here with Jack." He responded kissing her goodbye

She ran back to Aphrodite and mounted her. Quickly flying out of the cave and into the sky, Nate looked back to Jack.

"What's our game plan for this new rider?" Nate asked

"As of now, we wait out winter. We can begin training as soon as winters gone."

"I'm taking the fight to this guy no matter what. I'll go flying now and see if I can get him to come after me."

"You may want this then." Jack told him taking him to a small chest in the back of the cave

Jack opened the chest and drew out a black leather outfit, along with a mask. He tossed it to Nate and he put it all on.

"This feels amazing." Nate said

"The leather will keep in your body heat, along with better protection. The hood and mask will help you keep your face hidden from your enemies." Jack said reaching back into the chest "Also, here is a new bow and quiver of arrows."

Jack drew out a black hunting bow and a quiver with 20 arrows in it. Nate put the quiver on his back and picked up the bow.

"Can you go help Heather with the wood?"

"Yeah, sure. Just don't get any stupid ideas."

"Define stupid." Nate told Jack, mounting Shadow

"Not getting yourself killed!" Jack yelled to him

"When have I ever done anything that stupid?"

Jack just gave him a blank look.

"Ok, don't answer that question actually." Nate told him before flying out of the cave


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Heather was gathering the wood for winter when she heard a noise in the bush behind her. She turned around a saw a pink head pop out of the bush.

"Aphrodite, you need to help me gather wood." She told the dragon

The dragon walked up to her and nudged her to look up. Heather looked up and saw a black object fly across the sky.

"I can never keep him still can I?" She asked herself

"That makes two of us." Jack said walking up to them

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Nate's on a mission, more or less, and he told me to come help you."

"Sometimes I think Nate's lost it."

"He has his reasons."

"If he wants to die, he might as well just ask me to kill him."

"He loves you too much to ask you to do that."

"Wait what?"

"I said, He wouldn't ask you to do that."

"No, what did you really say?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Alright then, help me gather the last of the wood stacks."

Meanwhile, Nate was soaring high above the waters and landing on every possible island he saw. It wasn't until he saw a boat with a black flag on the mast. He swooped down and quietly hovered above it. It was night where he was, so they didn't see him. He could hear voices coming from the boat.

"Damn this guy is paying a lot of money to have these people killed."

"I know, I can literally build a statue out of gold with the amount he's paying."

"I wonder who the next target is."

"Well, there was the black haired girl, and that dragon rider dude."

At this Nate jumped off of Shadow and landed in their crow's nest. He climbed down and landed behind a large crate. He quickly did a check of the deck to see who was onboard. He spotted 3 bandits near the wheel, 3 on the port side, and the two talking on the starboard side. He readied an arrow and aimed at the captain, who was currently steering the boat. He let the arrow loose and it hit the captain in the head. This alerted the other bandits and Nate quickly jumped on top of the crate and started firing arrows at the other bandits. Each of them dropped one by one. It wasn't until the last bandit that he jumped down and fought him hand to hand.

The bandit threw a punch but Nate blocked it with his right arm and socked the bandit in the gut with his left. This left the bandit lying on the floor gasping for air. Nate picked him up and then picked up his bow. He dragged him over to the mast tied him to it. Nate then aimed an arrow at him.

"Who is the next target? Why are you hunting these people?" He asked

"Why would I tell you?" The bandit responded

"Because, I can do this." Nate said letting the arrow go

The arrow landed in the bandit's right shoulder. The bandit screamed in pain. Nate went over and grabbed it but didn't pull it out.

"Now tell me!"

"You can go rot in hell."

Nate pulled out the arrow slowly. The bandit screaming in even more pain as the arrow slowly left his shoulder. Nate tossed that arrow aside and readied another one. This time aiming at the other shoulder.

"Now tell me damn it!"

"You're going to have to do better than that."

Nate let loose the arrow and landed in his right shoulder. The bandit screamed in pain. Nate did the same thing he did last time. Firmly gripping it, before pulling out slowly.

"Are you going to talk yet? I can do this all night if I have to."

"I will never break my contract to him."

"So it's a guy."

"Damn it."

The bandit howled in pain as the arrow was slowly pulled from his right shoulder. Nate pulled the arrow out and tossed it aside. He readied the last arrow for the night.

"Last chance to tell me before I end you puny pathetic life."

"Alright alright, I'll talk."

"That's what I thought. Now tell me everything."

"This guy thought his son and his friends had a secret society or something like that. So he messaged us and asked us if we were alright to get our hands dirty. We replied yes. So he gave us our instructions. We relayed them back to the bandit leader. He sent a small group to kill a black haired girl. They succeeded but didn't return. Then they hired us to kill another member. So we contacted our dragon riding member to kill him. He found him and killed him, but he said that two other people were with him and that one chased him. Then he returned to the island and we were sent out to go collect our reward."

"Where is this bandit island and dragon rider?"

"It's on my map, in my satchel." He said pointing his head to a satchel on the ground

Nate walked over and picked it up and took out the map. He then walked back and readied the arrow again.

"What's with the arrow?" The bandit asked

"To kill you." Nate told him as he let the arrow loose

Nate then heard a thump land behind him. He turned around to see the same dragon rider that killed Felix.

"You wanted to find me?" He asked in a deep voice

"Oh yeah, it's payback time bitch." Nate told him as shadow landed next to him


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Heather was sitting in her house waiting for Nate to return. It was nearly morning and he wasn't back. This started to worry her. So she kept busy by playing with Aphrodite at the cove. She made a wool ball that she would throw for Aphrodite to fetch.

She threw the ball and sat down on the grass. Aphrodite walked over to her with the ball between her teeth. She dropped it on her lap and laid down. She looked up at Aphrodite.

"At least you'll never leave my side." She told her dragon

Aphrodite tilted her head.

"Never mind."

Heather looked up to see Shadow landing with Nate on his back. Heather got all excited before she realized what happened to Nate. She ran over as Shadow touched the ground. She pulled Nate off of Shadow and looked at him. He was badly beaten, had a knife sticking out of his shoulder, an arrow in his leg, and multiple sword slashes. Tears began flowing down her eyes as she expected the worst. Nate was unconscious so she put him back on Shadow and hopped on. Shadow knew where to go. Aphrodite followed closely behind. They landed at the cave and saw Jack, with Jim and Jennifer.

"Guys, Nate's badly hurt! He needs help!" Heather yelled as they landed and walked inside the cave

Jim and Jack ran over to help her.

"Where is he?" Jim asked

"Right behind me."

Jim walked over to the side he was on and took him off Shadow and ran him to the back of the cave.

"Don't you dare die on me." Jim told Nate

He reached a table and cleared it off, Jack ran over to help him. He placed a cloth on the table and grabbed his medical supplies. Jim noticed everything that happened to Nate.

"Damn, he got his ass kicked." Jim told Jack as he came back

"I know, he's lost a lot of blood. Help me remove everything."

Jim pulled the knife out and the arrow. Jack then removed Nate's outfit. Jim left Jack to do his work. He walked back to join the rest of the group.

"What happened to him? Did he get in a fight?" Jim asked

"I think he decide to chase after that new rider." Heather responded

"What new rider?" Jennifer asked

"There was another rider. That's all you need to know for now." Heather ended

"Alright." Jim said

The group waited as Jack bandaged Nate, and stopped the bleeding. About an hour later Jack walked over to them, hands covered in blood.

"How is he?" Heather asked

"He'll live, he's a fighter." Jack reassured her

"So what do you think happened?" Jim asked

"I can tell you what happened." Nate said slowly sitting up

They rushed over and helped him up. Heather was on his left, and Jim was on his right.

"Tell us what happened." Heather told him

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Nate said before beginning his tale

"It's payback time bitch!" Nate told the rider as Shadow landed next to him

"Obviously you have no clue what I'm capable of." He told him

"And that's why I'm here, to end you once and for all." Nate said picking up a sword that was lying on the ground

The other rider got off of his dragon and walked over to the left of his dragon and pulled out a katana. His dragon was a lava dragon, Jack told them about it before. It was very rare and very dangerous.

The rider walked in front of his dragon and stared at Nate. He was wearing the same thing as Nate except maroon.

"I see we both have similar tastes in outfits." Nate remarked

"Yeah, except yours will be covered in blood by the time I'm done with you."

"Bring it on." Nate said readying his sword

The rider charged him and Nate blocked the attack. He attacked again and was blocked. Eventually, Nate ducked down and swung at his legs. He cut his left leg and the rider fell to the ground. The rider swept Nate's leg and brought him down too. He pulled out a knife from a dead bandit's belt, and slammed it into Nate's right shoulder. Nate punched the rider and stood up. He picked up his sword and the rider did the same thing as Nate did. Nate attacked and the rider spun around and slashed Nate's back. Nate rolled to the side as the rider swung again. He threw his sword and hit stuck in the riders left shoulder, the same arm he held his weapon with. Nate ran up to him and punched him.

"Nice trick with the roll." He mentioned

"Thanks, I came up with that on the spot."

The rider threw a punch at Nate, he blocked it and jabbed him in the gut. Nate kicked the rider and was walking away, when the rider stood up and tackled him. Nate elbowed him to try to get him off. Surprisingly, it worked. He was sent back flying. Nate stood up to see him stand up with his sword. He charged and slashed at Nate, over and over and over again. Nate collapsed down in pain. Nate punched the rider in the groin and ran over to his bow. He grabbed an arrow and fired it at him. It hit his back. He fired again, hitting his back again. The rider turned around and ran at Nate. He jumped over Nate and grabbed his bow from him. Nate was crouching, so he stood up. The rider grabbed an arrow from a dead body and aimed it at Nate. He fired; it struck Nate in his left leg.

"You are finished." He told Nate

"I actually have a reason for fighting you." He said struggling to get up

"And what might that be?"

"I fight, so I can save my friends, so I can go home and be with the girl I love. I fight, so jackasses like you can go to hell."

"That's a shitty reason."

"Not as shitty as what I am about to do."

Nate had picked up a knife beforehand, and threw it at the rider. It struck him in the head, and sent him staggering back. Nate picked up his bow and fired arrow after arrow at him. Every arrow struck his chest. He fired at least 5 arrows before the rider fell over the ship and into the ocean. He looked up to the lava dragon fly off. Shortly after, Shadow walked over to him. He looked at his dragon and mounted him. He took off before passing out from blood loss.

"Then apparently, Shadow saw you and landed." Nate finished

"That was a long story." Jennifer said

"At least you're ok." Heather said hugging him

"Wait, so why were you hunting him." Jim asked

"Tell them." Jack said

"Felix is dead, so I hunted down the person who killed him and in return. I killed him."

"What?" Jennifer asked

Jennifer broke into tears and hugged Jim, crying into his shoulder.

"Jennifer, I'm so sorry." Nate told her

"I can see why you didn't want to tell us." Jim said

The group waited for Jennifer to finish crying. When she finished she just stared at the cave floor.

"Are you certain he's dead?" Jim asked

"I'm pretty sure that after 3 arrows in the chest and a knife to the head, one would be dead." Nate told him

"So if he were to have survived, then what would you do?"

"I would hunt down the bastard and kill him again, this time making sure he's dead."

"That's what I want to hear."

Heather helped Nate off the table while he tried to stand on his own. He stumbled, but he was able to stand.

"Thanks for the help guys."

"Anytime." Jack told him

The group stood around in the cave talking about winter and what they were going to do. The next couple of months would be a new adventure for them. Many twists and turns would be coming for the group.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Nate was working with Jim on the beach, working to get his strength back. It's been about two months since Nate nearly died. He wasn't quite himself yet. He could walk, run and even ride Shadow.

Jim handed him the bow and arrows. Ahead was a small target with target rings.

"Shoot the target." Jim said

Nate notched an arrow and let it fly. It hit the center. He did it again, center. He did this over and over again until he ran out of arrows.

"Wow that was fast recovery." Jim said

"I'm just that good."

"Alright, let's work on your sword skills." Jim picked up a sword and tossed him one

"I hope this is just as easy." Nate said swinging at Jim

Heather was watching from the tree line, as Jennifer approached her.

"Morning Heather." Jennifer said excitedly

"Morning, what's got you in such a happy mood?" Heather responded

"I just learnt some exciting news."

"What kind of news?"

"Plans for the future, may have just come true kind of news."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"That my future with Jim just got a lot more eventful."

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! Does he know yet?"

"No, I came here to tell him."

"Well then, let's go tell him the good news."

They walked down to where Jim and Nate were. Nate's sword skills were slowly coming back to him. Jim saw them approaching and motioned to Nate that training was over.

"That looked really good." Heather told Nate

"Yeah, it's all slowly coming back. What's up?" Nate told her

"Jennifer just learnt some exciting news, and she wants to tell the group."

"What's the big news?" Jim asked

"Well, I just learnt this morning about this. I'm pregnant." Jennifer told them

"No way! Congratulations!" Nate said hugging her

Jim hugged Jennifer immediately after Nate. He was crying slightly

"I'm so happy right now." He told her

"So am I."

"How long do we have until the baby shows up?"

"About 8 months, give or take."

"Well, we need to make the crib, and prepare for it."

"Jim, Honey. We'll figure all that out later."

During this Heather and Nate had disappeared. They were walking back up to the cave.

"So, they're having a baby." Heather stated

"Yeah, damn life goes by fast."

"Are you still coming up with an engagement plan?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe I have it all figured out. Maybe I specifically planned that training lesson, so that Jack would be gone and the cave be ours."

They reached the cave and Heather saw Aphrodite with a new saddle on her back. She also saw a table with candles on it, along with a small ring. Nate walked over and picked up the ring. When he returned to Heather, he got down on one knee and held the ring in his hand.

"Heather, will you marry me?" He asked

"Yes Nate yes!" She said hugging him as he stood up

Nate put the ring on her and kissed her.

"I love you Nate."

"I love you too Heather."

The newly engaged couple stayed in the cave until the next morning. Jim and Jennifer had returned home. Both couples were waiting for the next day. What they didn't know, was that their greatest battle was approaching and fast.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It's been two months since Nate and Heather were engaged. About a month after, they were married. Nate had started building their house on the island. Jim and Jennifer were still preparing for the baby, and Jack was training. Nate had finished the house and they moved in as soon as it finished. It was the same layout as Jim's house.

Nate was out flying, when he saw 4 ships approaching Eclipse. He flew closer and saw that they were full of Bandits and Eclipse soldiers.

"Why are they doing working together?" Nate asked himself

He then overheard some conversation that was happening on the boat.

"The boss says we'll land here and take Big Point Island. Got some punks that need dealing with."

Then their leader came out from under the ship and addressed the crew. Nate clearly saw who the leader was, his own father.

"We have a problem and we are going to deal with it. We will officially take down the dragon riders and eliminate them" He told them

The crew cheered and Nate flew off back to the cave. He had to warn his friends. The battle was coming; it was going to be ugly.

Nate arrived at the cave and saw everyone there.

"We're going to be under attack soon. Just saw soldier's coming over here." Nate told them

"How long do we have?" Jack asked

"I estimate about 2 hours."

"We need to gather up as many weapons as possible." Jim said

"I'll use my bow and pick people off from atop Shadow. Jim get some fortifications up on the beach, hide bows and swords behind each blockade. Have Splash be attacking the boats from under the water. Heather, take Aphrodite and Jennifer. Get her out of here, defend the cove." He said handing her a sword

She motioned to Aphrodite to come over. Jennifer and Heather mounted the dragon.

"Good luck. Please return alive." Heather said

"I'll try my best." Nate said

They took off and left the cave, heading for the cove.

"Where's Felix?" Nate asked Jack

"Down at the beach already, overheard Jim's part of the plan."

"Felix is alive?" Jim asked

"Yeah, he died then Jack somehow brought him back to life."

"But how?"

"Long story, we don't have the time to talk about it." Jack interrupted

"Do you also have our outfits?" Nate asked Jack

"Yes I do."

Jack ran back to the chest and grabbed a blue hooded leather suit, red, black, and purple.

"Put them on now. Jim run Felix's down to him when yours is on." Nate told him

They quickly put them on and Jim ran out of the cave and down the beach to help Felix.

"Jack, provide aerial support with Heatwave. Burn the boats and the people landing. Also use your bow to pick off anyone swimming. My dad is leading this group and he's mine."

"Alright, here's your bow and arrows back." Jack said handing Nate his weapons

Nate put them on and mounted Shadow. Jack mounted Heatwave, and they took off from the cave.

The boats landed on the south side of the beach, the cave was facing the north side (Eclipse is west of the cave entrance). It was around noon, the sun was shining and the beach was covered in small wooden barricades. Felix and Jim were waiting for them to land. The boats anchored off the shore, they had to send small crafts over to the island. Splash was underwater, waiting for the battle to begin. Jack was sitting on the top of the mountain, along with Nate.

The ships started sending boats over. 10 was the first wave, each boat had five soldiers on it. Each was a mix of Eclipse and bandits. They landed and noticed the barricades.

"What do we do now?" Felix whispered to Jim

"Follow my lead."

Jim stood up and fired an arrow at them. He killed a bandit, and then ducked back down.

"That's your plan?" Felix said

"Yeah, now the fight begins." Jim said standing back up along with Felix

The soldiers charged as Jim and Felix shot them down one at a time. Jack and Nate flew off of the mountain and towards the beach. Jack had Heatwave do a strafing run of fire across the front of the beach, burning the soldiers. Jack also fired arrows down on them. Nate was flying over picking off the soldiers also. After a while of fighting, the soldiers retreated. The remaining five of them ran back into their boats. They tried to leave the shore. Before they could even reach the ships, Splash had taken them down. Popping his head up and down onto the boats.

"Hell yeah!" Nate said landing onto the beach

"That was too easy." Felix stated

"I agree, way too easy." Jim agreed

Jack landed alongside them.

"Look now, this is the real battle." Jack pointed to the ships

There were over 50 small craft coming their way, each had at least 10 people on their boat.

"Oh shit." Nate said

"Damn it, what are we going to do?" Jim asked

"We hold this beach, no matter what." Jack told them

They all hid behind the barricades and waited for the assault.

"Shadow, Heatwave! Sky attack!" Nate yelled to the dragons

The dragons knew this command; Nate taught it to them for this occasion. They were supposed to attack from the sky, while the others held the ground.

The boats started landing, 500 soldiers, and Nate's dad, charged the beach.

Nate stood up and yelled, "OPEN FIRE!"

The group stood up and started firing their arrows, dropping the soldiers one by one. They killed a lot before they all ran out of arrows. They killed 100 before they had to go hand to hand. Nate picked up a sword and jumped the barricade, everyone else followed as they charged the soldiers. The two sides clashed, everyone swinging at everyone. The dragons were doing a good job too.

Nate swung and killed one soldier; he blocked another before chopping his head clean off. Jim picked up two swords and started chopping away at the soldiers. Felix was fighting a big group of soldiers, when Heatwave came down and burnt them. Felix then made quick work of them. Jack was fighting differently; he would slice the legs before going in for the kill. They kept fighting for about 45 minutes, before they got their first wound. Nate got his arm slashed; Jack got his leg stabbed; Jim got his back sliced; and Felix took an arrow to the chest. They kept fighting and were doing a good job. They killed another 100 before they had to start falling back.

"FALL BACK!" Jack yelled

They started running back to the barricade. The dragons took this sign to do a big strafing run. Heatwave sent blazing hot fire down onto the soldiers, and Shadow was shooting plasma bolts down onto them. Another 50 soldiers were killed by that. Nate had found some arrows so he picked them up. He fired them at the soldiers, everyone behind the barricade were finding arrows for Nate to fire. HE dropped 25 of the soldiers. They started getting closer to the barricade, so the group had to fall back into the tree line. The soldiers stopped at the tree line, they then took over the barricade. The group just kept running. They ran until they reached the path that took them up to the cave.

"How many did we kill?" Jim asked leaning up against a tree

"I don't know, about 300." Jack told him

The dragons landed next to them. Nate walked over and grabbed some bandages out of his saddle.

"If we can just find a way to kill the rest of them. We win." Nate stated

"Well no shit. What do you think we were doing?" Felix said sarcastically

"Guys! Save the fighting for the battlefield." Jack told them

They could hear shouts coming from the beach. They then decided that they had to come up with a battle plan quickly. As night snuck up on them, Nate came up with a plan.

"If the dragons can attack the barricade, then they will have to run back onto the beach or into the forest. We can kill them as they approach the forest. The ones that go onto the beach the dragons can get. Jim and Jack, you two will wait in the forest. Felix and I will sneak around and try to contact Splash; we need him to take out the ships." Nate told them

They went their ways, and waited for the outcome. The dragons bombarded the barricade. The soldiers were running everywhere; most were usually killed when the fire hit them. Jim and Jack saw some running into the forest and they quickly killed them.

Nate and Felix managed to tell Splash to attack the ships. He rose out of the water and spat hot liquid onto the ships, slowly destroying them. Felix and Nate ran to the beach. They attacked the soldiers on the beach. Killing them quickly and swiftly. Nate was fighting a group of them when he got knocked aside by someone. He looked up to see his father. By now, the barricade was empty and Jim and Jack had joined them in the battle on the beach.

"Why are you doing this?" Nate asked picking up his sword

"You never listened to me. You and your friends befriended dragons. I had to do something about it!" He responded

"Well then, this is for Emilia!" Nate said charging his dad

He blocked the attack and punched Nate. He regained his footing and attacked again. His dad spun around and slashed Nate's back. Nate collapsed onto the ground

"I always knew you were weak." He said raising his sword to deliver the final blow

"Nate!" Felix yelled as he charged Nate's dad

He spun around Felix, catching him off guard, and stabbed the sword through his chest. Felix dropped his sword and collapsed onto the sand. Nate could see the life leave Felix as his body dropped onto the ground. Nate was so full of anger that he stood up, grabbed his sword and repeatedly attacked his dad. He blocked as many as he could, before Nate got the sword out his dad's hands and slammed the sword into his shoulder blade.

"Damn you!" Nate yelled as he pulled it out of his shoulder and thrust it into his dad's chest "This is for Emilia!" he picked up another sword "And this is for Felix!" He yelled as he swung the sword and sliced his head clean off

Nate turned around and charged head first into the battle. He helped his friends out as he sliced and diced his way through the soldiers.

It wasn't long before the battle was over. The soldiers were all dead, their blood stained the sand a pinkish color, and so was Felix. They placed his body on one of the boats and set it on fire. They then pushed it out into the ocean.

"He died like a warrior, so he must be buried like one." Jack said

"We should really clean up the mess." Nate mentioned as he pointed to the all the bodies laying dead on the beach

"Yeah, we really should." Jim said

They noticed that one of the larger ships was untouched. So the loaded all the dead into there and sent it out to sea.

"Hey, we all lived to tell the tale!" Nate said in an attempt to bring some cheer back

"Yeah, I guess so." Jack said

"Now that we are all cleaned up, let's go get the girls." Jim reminded them

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about them." Nate said

"Same here." Jack said in agreement

"First we need to have a small moment of silence for Felix." Nate told them

They had 60 seconds of silence before they mounted their dragons and left for the cove. It was close to morning by the time they left. They were looking forward to seeing their wife's again.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Heather and Jennifer could see the smoke of the battle from the cove as they woke up. They could tell it was a bad battle. They just hoped that everyone was ok and that no one died. They purposely didn't tell them that Felix was alive in case he had died during the battle. Jennifer saw this and woke up Heather, pointing to the smoke. They both stood up and looked at it.

"What do you think happened?" Jennifer asked

"Honestly, I think they may have won. The smoke is starting to die down."

"Yeah, but that could also mean that they lost."

"Jennifer, we need to look on the bright side about this."

Heather looked up to see three dragons flying above them. They circled the cove before coming down to land. She jumped with joy as they landed around them. Shadow landed first, with a very tired and sore Nate on his back. Then Splash with a beaten up Jim, and Heatwave landed last. Jack jumping off of him and shortly collapsing face first into the soft green grass. Jim jumped off and simply stood there. Jennifer examined him and saw that he was cut up. His outfit was torn in multiple places. She quickly ran over and hugged him as hard as she could.

"I missed you so much." She said with tears rolling down her eyes

"I missed you too." He told her returning her warm embrace

Nate smiled at the two as he got off Shadow. Heather noticed this and ran over and gave him the biggest hug she ever gave him.

"I'm so glad your home. I missed you terribly. I was afraid that the worst might happen." She said with tears also flowing down her cheeks and onto Nate's outfit

"I missed you also. Nothing could stop me from returning to you." He told her as she looked at him

Nate kissed her and she was glad he was back. Jim was excited to be home. Now he could focus more on the child. Jack sat up and stared at everyone around him.

"No hug for me?" He asked laughing

"Sorry. All of mine ran out." Heather told him

"Same here Jack." Jennifer said

"Ah, it's ok." He said lying down in the grass and quickly falling asleep

"I think we should head back to the village. I need to sleep." Nate told them

"I second that." Jim said

They started to walk back to the village. They could smell smoke as they approached the village. Nate let go of Heathers hand, and ran to see what was going on. He saw the whole village burning, and his people slaughtered. As far as he could tell, no one was alive. He collapsed onto his knees and just stared blankly at the scene. As the rest of the group arrived, they had feared the worst. Jennifer broke out crying and hugged Jim. Nate looked at Jim; he gave him a look that only Jim could understand. Jim got Jennifer away from there. He took her back to the cove. Heather put a hand on Nate's shoulder. He pounded his fist into the ground.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled tears flowing out of his eyes

"Nate, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have seen this coming." She told him trying to comfort him

"If only I sank the fleet when I saw them." He muttered

"That still would've caused a battle."

"But it would've saved the village."

Heather crouched down and gave him a big hug. She knew he needed it. Nate returned her hug and just stared at the village. Then, he heard noise. It sounded like a fight. He quickly told Heather and they pushed away. Standing up and running to the sound. Nate picked up a sword along the way. They arrived to the town square, he saw a young man fighting a group of bandits. He remembered this person; it was his old friend Jayden. He was exactly like how Nate had remembered him. Tan skin, black short hair, and wearing a black shirt with green pants. He was currently holding a battle axe. It was his families, and he was getting payback.

"Die you bastards!" He yelled slamming the axe into a bandits head

He still had 4 bandits left to go, and it looked like he was getting tired. Nate ran in and helped him out. He sliced a bandits head off before quickly slicing the leg of another. The bandit fell to the ground and Jayden brought the axe blade into the bandit's chest. They split up the last two bandits, each fighting one.

Jayden swung and the bandit dodged. He swung again and missed. The bandit lunged but Jayden planned this. He waited as the blade almost hit him. Then he moved out of the way and brought the axe into the bandits back. He pulled it out as the bandit lay there on the ground.

"Please have mercy." He pleaded

"Not for the bastards who killed my family." He told the bleeding bandit as he brought the axe down into his head

Nate lunged and got the sword knocked out his hands. The bandit did the same thing, except Nate punched him as he dodged the blade. He staggered, until Nate kicked the bandit's knee. He collapsed onto the ground. Nate stared at him. He picked himself up and threw a punch at Nate. Nate caught it, twisted the bandits arm, and kicked his leg again. He quickly let go of his hand and grabbed the bandits head with both hands. Heather looked away as he did this. At the same time, they heard a loud snap, and scream. Then a thud followed after. Nate looked over at Jayden, who was very tired. He ran over to catch him from falling over.

"Hey, let's get you out of here." He said motioning for Heather to come help him

"Thanks Nate." He told him

"Anything for a friend." He replied as he handed his friend to Heather

Nate picked up his friends axe and followed them. They took him back to the cove. As they reached the entrance, Nate had to tell Jayden what he would see.

"We trained dragons." Nate quickly said

"That's so cool!" He replied

"Wait, what?"

"I've always wanted to ride a dragon."

Nate beckoned for them to continue walking into the cove. As they reached the other side, Jim was waiting for them.

"Jayden! What are you doing here?" Jim asked running over to see his friend

"Village was attacked, I'm the only survivor." He responded staring at the ground

"Hey, at least you made it out okay."

"Yeah thanks."

They continued into the cove and placed Jayden down, leaning against a log. Jack walked over and examined him. Jayden passed out and fell asleep.

"Will he be fine?" Nate asked

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Jack told him

"I think we found our new member." Heather told them

"Oh yeah. He's a good fighter. Just need to find him a dragon." Nate told her

Jack walked away and went to sleep. They all needed some sleep. Nate hadn't noticed, but it was sunset already. He slipped his hand into Heathers and stared her.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking back at him

"Just looking at you. The most beautiful woman ever."

She blushed and kissed him.

"We should get to bed." She told him

"I agree."

They walked over to their dragons. Nate pulled out the tent that they used that one time. He set it up and opened the flap, letting Heather walk in and get comfortable. He waited for a little bit, staring around him and wondering what the future would hold. Jim and Jennifer were having a baby. He and Heather were married. Jayden joined the group, and Jack had a new student. His train of thought was abruptly ended as he got pulled into the tent.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

About two months had passed since the village was burned. Jayden was now flying Heatwave and was doing a good job at flying. He and Nate would go flying often to see who was faster.

One day, after they returned to the cave, Jim was standing there talking to Jack. Nate landed and walked over to them. He dismounted Shadow and joined in their conversation.

"How much longer until the baby comes?" Jack asked

"About four months left. Maybe sooner, I don't honestly know."

"Well, hey. At least he'll be strong, like his dad." Nate pointed out

Jim smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess we have a lot to teach him." He responded

"By 'we', I really hope you don't mean us." Jayden said as he walked over to them

"Yes and no."

"Jim, I can't promise safety. But I can promise amazing rides on Shadow." Nate told him

"Yeah, not yet."

They had a good laugh and continued talking for a while.

While Nate was out flying with Jayden, Heather though it would be nice to pay Jennifer a visit. She walked over to her house only to find her friend asleep on the couch. Heather made some lunch and waited for Jennifer to wake up. She had to lot to tell her about.

About an hour later, Jennifer woke up. She could smell the sweet aroma of food. Her pregnancy had made her very hungry. She sat up and turned her head. Looking at her friend sitting at her table eating.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked rubbing her eyes and stretching

"About an hour." Heather responded

"Is that food for the both of us?"

"Yeah. Here you go."

Jennifer sat down and started eating. When they finished Jennifer looked at Heather, her eyes wouldn't leave the plate.

"Heather, what's wrong?"

"What, oh nothing."

"Something's wrong with you. You won't even take your eyes off the plate."

"I guess it's something that I found out this morning."

"Don't tell me you're pregnant."

"Ok then."

Heather said absolutely nothing. Jennifer took this silence as a sign. Her eyes widened as she waved her hands in the air with excitement.

"When did you find out?"

"About a month ago"

"Does Nate know?"

"Not yet. I waited a little bit to make sure I wasn't sick."

"Let's go tell him." She said grabbing her friends hand and pulling her out the door

They walked up the cave in hope of finding Nate.

"So that's how you guys won the battle?" Jayden asked Nate as he finished the tale of the battle

"Yup, just went completely nuts. Killed everyone in my path." Nate told him

"Trust me, I was there. It was insane." Jim threw in

"I swear he didn't even blink or breathe. Just his swords moving from person to person, blood everywhere." Jack chimed

Heather and Jennifer reached the cave and saw them all sitting at the table in the back. They approached the group and Nate saw them.

"Hey guys." He said

"Hi, Nate I need to talk to you. In private." Heather told him

"Excuse me guys." Nate got up and joined his wife as they walked to the mouth of the cave

Jennifer sat down in Nate's spot. Jim helping her sit down.

"So what was Nate telling you guys?" She asked

"Just about the battle." Jayden responded

"I want to hear it." Jennifer told her husband

"Really? It's all gory and bloody." He replied

"Honey, I'm going to be pushing another human out of me soon. I deserve the tale."

"Alright, your funeral."

Jim began the tale as Jennifer looked at the mouth of the cave to see a really happy Nate hug his wife and lift her off of her feet. Jennifer smiled before returning to Jim's story. This was going to be a fun couple of months.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jennifer was nearing the date that she would deliver birth. She had a couple days until she was due. Jim was panicking. As Jennifer lay in her bed, Jim was pacing in front of it.

"Honey, calm down. It's going to be ok." She told him

"But what if something goes wrong. What if she doesn't like me?"

"She? We don't even know the gender yet and you assume it's a girl."

"Well yeah."

"What am I ever going to do with you?"

"That's a good question really."

Jennifer looked down and looked back up at Jim with her eyes wide.

"Jen, what's wrong?" He said in a worried tone

"My water broke." She said shakily

"I'll go grab everyone. Stay here." He said darting out the room

"Last I checked I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled at him as he left

Nate had just woken up to see his pregnant wife still asleep. The whole blanket was wrapped around her. Nate got out of bed and got dressed. He left the house and saw Jim running towards him.

"Heather's still asleep. What's going on?" He whispered to his friend

"Jennifer's…. water…..broke." Jim said panting between each word

"I'll grab Jack and Jayden. Go be with Jennifer."

"Nate, am I even ready to be a father?"

"Of course you are."

"Thanks." Jim told him as they ran off

Nate ran up to the cave and saw Jayden and Jack.

"Guys! Jennifer's water broke!" He yelled into the cave

They grabbed their equipment and ran to Nate. He led them to Jennifer's house and they walked inside. Nate decided to return later to check up on them. Heather was probably wondering where he was.

Heather awoke to find her husband missing. She figured something was happening so she got out bed and got dressed. As she walked into the living room, the door opened and Nate stepped in.

"Well good morning." She said yawning as she walked up to him

"Good morning." He told her hugging her

"What's going on? Where were you?"

"Jim came to grab me, he needed my help."

"For?"

"Jennifer's water broke."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, he needed me to grab Jack and Jayden for them."

"When can we go see her?"

"I was going to wait a couple hours before going to see them."

"That sounds good. Now what's for breakfast? I now have to feed two life forms."

Nate laughed and started making breakfast. Heather was wondering what it was going to be like to give birth. She though a long time about it before Nate placed a plate of bread and fish in front of her. She quickly ate up, and went back to her train of thought. After a while she figured she would just wait until Jennifer told her what it was like.

"What's on your mind?" Nate asked, snapping Heather out of her confusion

"Huh, what sorry. I kind of dozed off."

"Yeah, I could tell."

She blushed before looking Nate in the eye.

"What do you want?" She asked him

"What do you mean?"

"A boy or a girl?"

"Oh, that. I'm hoping for either. A girl sounds nice."

"That's what I figured." She said with a big smile of her face

"What about you?" He replied

"Girl, definitely."

"Go figure."

They laughed at that thought and Nate stood up to clean breakfast after. He finished and walked over to Heather. He helped her out of her chair and walked over to the couch. They both sat down. Heather rested her head on Nate's chest.

"When should we go check on them?" She asked

"Most likely tomorrow."

"Tell me a story."

"What?"

"Can you tell me a story? I've been told you had some good ones."

"Ok, if you insist."

Nate started telling Heather one his many stories. It lasted into the afternoon, and that night.

"Then they rode off into the sunset, knowing they saved not only the town. But their love for each other." He finished

Heather was fast asleep when Nate looked down at her. He moved her head and positioned her so that she would be comfy sleeping on the couch. It was dark outside and Nate walked out the door. Shadow approached him and Nate hopped on. They took off towards the night sky. They flew around the island and over the cove before landing at what was eclipse. Nate hopped off and grabbed a sword he kept on Shadow at all times. He told Shadow to stay and walked through the town. Searching for survivors, if there were any. After looking for an hour he went back to Shadow. Quickly mounting him and looking back at the town. He saw a dark figure move as Nate took off towards the island.

"What was that?" He said to himself

Shadow made a sound. Nate and Shadow have been working on their communication skills, mainly with talking to each other.

"I don't he was a survivor."

Shadow grunted

"I'm not jumping to conclusions."

Shadow gurgled

"Fine, I'll go back tomorrow. Happy?"

Shadow did a barrel roll

"I'll just take that as a yes."

They landed outside Nate's house and Nate jumped off Shadow. He petted his dragon on the snout before walking in. Heather was still asleep on the couch so Nate walked over to her and summoned all his strength to lift her up and carry her back to their room. He managed to do it and laid her gently down on the bed. He climbed in next to her and fell asleep. He had a lot to do the next day.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Jim awoke to the sun shining on his face. He sat up in bed and saw his wife asleep next to him. In her arms he noticed his newborn son, Charlie. They named him Charlie because mainly Jim wouldn't shut up about it, but, Jennifer became fond of the name later on.

He climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. He walked right out the door and nearly ran into Nate.

"Hey! Long night?" Nate asked

"Yeah, he's a keeper though."

"What did you name him?"

"Charlie."

"She actually let you name him that."

"Yes sir she did."

"You up for a morning flight?"

"Hell yeah."

They mounted their dragons and left the island.

"Where are we going?" Jim asked

"Eclipse."

"Why the hell are we going there?"

"Just trust me ok!"

Shortly after landing at Eclipse, Nate jumped off and grabbed his sword. Jim did the same.

"Lead the way." Jim motioned

They walked through the village, being on the lookout for anything strange. Nate was especially on edge. He didn't want his best friend to get killed the day after his son is born. Nate heard footsteps behind them; he turned around and saw the dark figure. They both charged each other. Nate swung his sword but the figure dodged it and moved towards Jim. He swung and sliced the figures arm. This caused the figure to lose their balance and fall down. Nate walked over and pointed his sword right at his chest.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I am death." The figure responded

"Then why am I not dead?"

"Maybe I wasn't here to kill you."

Nate looked over and saw Jim toppled over, his hand covered in blood. Nate looked back at the figure and ran his sword through the figures chest.

"JIM!" He yelled running over to him

"Nate, I can't go like this. What about my son."

"You're not going to die." Nate told him before gathering supplies to make a signal fire

"Signaling them?" Jim asked

"Yup." Nate replied before lighting the stack of wood on fire using a rock and his sword

The dragons came running over to see what was happening. Splash trotted over to Jim, resting his snout under Jim's hand.

"Sorry pal." Jim told his dragon

"Where are they?" Nate said impatiently

"Nate…."

"No, you are not dying because of me! I brought you here and I'm not letting you die!"

"I could have stopped you anytime, but I didn't. I was just as interested as you were."

Jack and Jayden landed and ran over to Jim.

"Stab wound, looks deep." Jack told Jayden, who ran to Heatwave to grab their medical supplies

"Jack, what's his condition?" Nate asked

"He'll be fine. However, I found this attached to the knife."

Jack handed Nate a small note. He took a good look at it before realizing what it was. It read:

 _The group of friends explored it all; however, none survive it all_

 _The first was stabbed in their household_

 _The second died while being bold_

 _The third will die during a major day_

 _The fourth will perish on a weekday_

 _The fifth will die on the bloody sand_

 _The sixth will die at someone else's hand_

 _But one will live after the end_

"Nate what is it?" Jack asked

"It's how we die." Nate said gulping

"Let me see that, Jayden help Jim." Jack said taking the note from Nate

"How do they know what happens to us?" Nate told Jack

"This could be about anyone." Jack reassured him

"No it isn't. Emilia was stabbed in her house, Felix died in the battle protecting me, and Jim's dying the day after his son is born."

Jack lowered the note and turned around to face Jayden helping Jim. He dropped the note and ran over to help.

"No one's dying today." Jack told the group

A couple of hours went by and Jim seemed to be getting better. Nate had investigated the body of 'Death' and found that it was a cultist wearing a black outfit. He kept reading the note trying to make sense of who each number was. Emilia was one, and Felix was two. Jim obviously wasn't three.

"He'll be fine. Jennifer and Heather can't know about this." Jack told Nate

"I agree. If they find out, they'll constantly worry about us. Let's get back soon. This place is giving me the creeps."

They all mounted their dragons and left the town. Nate kept looking at the lifeless body as they flew away. Shadow growled at Nate.

"Sorry bud, I'm just paranoid now."

A small gurgle was produced

"Yes I know I know."

Shadow cooed

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

They landed in the cave and went their separate ways. Nate helped Jim back to his house. As they approached his house Jim froze.

"What's the matter?" Nate asked him

"She'll wonder where I was all day."

"Just tell her it was important dragon business. If she asks about the scar or the blood. Tell her we attacked a bandit ship that was getting to close and you took an arrow to the stomach."

"Are you certain she'll buy that?"

"100% and also don't tell anyone about the note." Nate said smiling and walking towards his own house

Jim opened his door and couldn't find Jennifer anywhere. He walked upstairs and saw her sitting on their bed with Charlie.

"Hey! Where were you today?" She asked as he entered the room

"Dragon business, we attacked a bandit ship that was getting to close. I got hit but Jack and Jayden patched me up pretty good." He told her while walking over to sit next to her

"At least you came back in one piece." She said hugging him

"I've had a tiring day. Can I sleep now?" Jim said lying down and closing his eyes

Jennifer lied down next to him and fell asleep too. Charlie slept in the middle of them.

Nate opened his door to find Heather on their couch reading a book. He was hoping she didn't notice him as he opened the door and attempted to sneak upstairs.

"Your awfully home late." She said closing her book and looking her husband right in the eye

"Yeah, we had dragon business to deal with." He told her as he descended the stairs

"Really now? Because I seem to remember seeing smoke rising from Eclipse. That was then shortly followed by Jayden and Jack flying to the rescue. Now tell me, what really happened."

"I ran into Jim this morning and asked him if he wanted to go flying. He did, so we went to Eclipse to check something I saw there last night. We got there and it attacked us. I killed it but it injured Jim. He was close to dead before Jack and Jayden had gotten there. They patched him up and we came back." He told her

"Now that's the Nate I know." She said before kissing him

"Do I get to sleep now?" He asked her

"Yes, I say so."

Nate followed Heather up to their room. He opened the door for her and walked in after her. The door closed and Nate crashed on his bed and fell asleep instantly. Heather simply laughed and climbed in next to him.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The day had arrived. The past four months had been painstakingly long for Nate and Heather. Heather's water broke that afternoon; Nate had grabbed Jack and Jayden for help. By that night Heather successfully gave birth to a healthy girl. They named her Emily. After Jack and Jayden left, Nate walked around the room holding his little girl.

"Am I ever going to get to hold her?" Heather told him laughing

"Mommy wants to hold you now. Be a strong girl." Nate said handing her over to Heather

Nate stepped back and froze.

"Honey, I'll be right back." Nate said walking downstairs and out the door

He approached Shadow and told the dragons the good news. Aphrodite was overly excited. Nate walked over to Shadow's saddle and grabbed the note out of it. He read number three. _The third will die after a major day._ He quickly ran to go find Jack and Jayden. He arrived at the cave to see it on fire. He rushed in and found Jayden but not Jack. They grabbed Heatwave and ran out of the collapsing cave. They made it out as the remaining cave caved in on itself.

"Where's Jack?" Nate asked

"He was still inside." Jayden coughed out

"What the hell happened anyway?"

"Remember that lava dragon you ran across?"

"Yeah, was ready to kill Shadow and I. Luckily I killed his trainer."

"Well, he found us and torched the cave. Jack tried to tame it but he got blasted with fire. I saw him go flying back. He was still moving before the cave in though."

"In the morning we need to find his body. This note is becoming to true."

"I agree."

Nate walked back home and opened the door. He closed the door and collapsed against it.

"Jack, how did you die?" Nate muttered to himself before reading the note again "Three of us will die in order for this note to be true."

"Nate, are you home?" Heather asked from their room

"Yeah, I'll be up soon." Nate said putting the note in his pocket and walking upstairs

"What's wrong?"

"Jack died today. The lava dragon from the Crimson rider came back and killed him. I arrived in time to save Jayden and Heatwave."

Heather placed Emily in her crib next to their bed and hugged Nate. Tears rolling down her cheek. Nate hugged her back and promised himself that he wouldn't be one of the six. He looked at his sleeping daughter and made the promise for her. Heather broke away and laid down in bed. Nate followed her and quickly fell asleep. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

They spent all day getting the debris out of the cave. Jayden, Jim, and Nate all helped removed the debris. The dragons helped too by picking up rocks and planting them on the beach. After five hours of debris moving, they uncovered Jacks body. It was burnt and severely broken. They retrieved his body and set it atop a wooden boat. They pushed the boat out to see and shot flaming arrows at it.

"Jack was a great friend and mentor. I'm going to miss you." Jayden said before walking away

"He was more than a friend; he was like a brother to us. We will miss you extremely." Jim said before walking away

Nate collapsed onto his knees on the sand. He could see the boat moving towards the afternoon sun.

"You're dead because of me. I never wanted it to go this way. You were supposed to live and teach my kid how to heal herself when injured. But now you can't. Hope you enjoyed you last minutes with us. You've been a great friend and you were like a brother to me. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Nate finished and stood up. He walked back to his house. Shadow following him closely, trying to comfort him.

"Thanks bud." Nate said petting his dragon's nose

Shadow produced a small purr.

Nate laughed and found himself at his house quicker than he had hoped. He walked inside and went upstairs. Heather was already asleep, her eyes were red. She must have cried a lot. Nate climbed into bed and placed one arm around his wife.

"I'll never leave you. I promise." He whispered to her before falling asleep

The rest of the night he spent worrying about the rest of the people who the note could be about. Only Nate, Jim and Jayden remained. This worried him even more.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Life without Jack was taking some getting used to. They weren't used to having only one person who knows medicine. Nate kind of knew, but not to the extent that Jack knew it.

The next couple of years were very laid back. No major attacks, no deaths. Absolutely nothing. Charlie was three now and Emily was two. Charlie inherited his dads black hair, but his mother's eyes. Emily on the other hand, got mostly Nate's genes. She did have Heathers intellect though.

As it was approaching Emily's birthday, the group decided to have a small party. Charlie was born on a Saturday, and Emily was born on a Wednesday.

It was Wednesday morning, Nate and Heather were at the kitchen table discussion what they were going to do for today. Emily, on the other hand, was hiding behind the couch. Nate could hear her giggling.

"So we can do a dragon ride today." Nate told Heather

"But what about Emily?" Heather asked

"She can stay here. Wouldn't want doing anything she's not supposed to do on her birthday."

Heather deadpanned him and he pointed to the couch. He stood up and walked over. Emily immediately stopped giggling and was very quiet.

"I could have sworn I heard a sound coming from over here. Maybe it's just Shadow or Aphrodite. Wait a second how would they be big enough to get in here. I think we have a spy."

"Oh do we now?" Heather said with a small chuckle from the table

"Yes, a well trained spy. However, she needs to learn that if she's going to be spying. She can't be laughing." Nate said reaching over the couch and picking up Emily

"Hi daddy!" She said in her high pitched three year old voice

"Hello Emily. What were you doing behind the couch?"

"I was not listening in to what you guys were saying."

"What, but that's what spies do." Nate laughed

"Well I'm not a spy."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a dragon riding spy."

"Off course, how could I forget about the dragon?"

"Silly daddy."

Nate put her down and she ran to her mom.

"Mommy!" Emily said jumping into Heathers arms

"Hello darling."

"I'll let you two have your mother daughter time. I'm going to go check on Jim." Nate told them

He walked out the door and went to Jim's house. He arrived to see everything for the party in order.

"Jim, you really pulled this off." Nate told him

"Yeah I did."

"Jennifer did it all didn't she?"

"Yeah. I had no idea how to do this."

"How's Charlie?"

"He's doing well. Currently asleep, so I got time to kill."

"We still need to go get her present."

"Oh yeah."

Nate called for Shadow and Jim mounted Splash. Shadow quickly arrived and Nate mounted him. They took off into the sky and headed for Gemstone Caverns.

"What's all the way out here?" Jim asked

"The biggest cavern of gems. It's relatively close to Eclipse."

"That place still haunts me."

"Yeah no kidding. Just be careful when we land at the cavern."

Nate saw the cavern and dove towards it. Jim followed closely behind. They had to land in the cave since the platform outside the cave was destroyed. Nate dismounted Shadow and started walking. Jim followed closely behind. They told the dragons to stay at the entrance.

"So what are we looking for?" He asked

"We are looking for a pink gemstone about the size of Shadows paw. I remember it being deeper in the cave. Nate drew his sword and lit a torch.

"A sword?"

"The cultists apparently really like this cave." Nate responded

Jim drew his sword and followed Nate. They walked for about an hour before reaching the back of the cave.

"Where is it?" Nate asked impatiently

"Maybe someone else came and grabbed it."

Nate turned around to face his friend.

"Jim come here, now."

He walked over and turned around. He readied his sword along with Nate. At least 10 cultists were battle ready.

"Is this what you were looking for?" The leader asked as he held up the pink stone

"Yes, now can we have it?" Nate asked

"You must first kill us. Then you can have it."

"That can be arranged very quickly."

The leader walked to the back of the group as the other cultists closed in on Nate and Jim.

"Jim, we will make it out alive. Trust me."

"I do." He said swinging his sword at a cultist that got too close

Jim sliced his arm and the cultists charged. The dragons heard the commotion and came running to the back.

Nate swung and killed one instantly. Jim did the same except he decapitated him instead. The cultists kept closing in on the group. Nate lunged and killed one. Jim did a downward swing and sliced one in half. The dragons arrived and started breathing fire all over the place, burning the cultists. As they were on fire Nate and Jim cut them down. The leader remained and he held onto the pink stone. He was holding a spear and he was ready to throw it too. Nate charged and he threw the spear at Jim. Nate sliced the leaders head clean off. He turned around to see his friend lying on the ground. A puddle of blood around him.

"JIM!" He yelled as he ran over

"Nate, I don't want to die. I can't die. It's not a weekday is it?"

"It sadly is. You aren't going to die. You need to be strong, for Jennifer, for Charlie damn it!"

Splash walked over and rested behind Jim. Shadow was sitting behind Nate.

"Give this to Jennifer. I picked it up on the way in."

Jim handed Nate a heart shaped blue crystal.

"No, you need to give this to her." Nate told him

"Nate why is it cold?"

"JIM HANG ON! STAY WITH ME!" Nate yelled at the top of his lungs

"We had a good run buddy. I guess this makes me number four. What was it again? _The forth will die on a weekday._ "

"Damn it Jim."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

"Don't go mate."

"I'll never go."

His head rolled back after he said that. Nate was crying as he closed his friend's eyes. Nate felt the cave rumble. He quickly put the stones in one of the pouches on Shadow's saddle. He mounted Shadow as rocks began falling from the ceiling. Cultists that had been hiding originally came out and tried to attack Nate. Splash defended him, he wouldn't however follow him. Shadow flew them through the currently collapsing cave. They flew out and hovered over the water. Nate looked back at the collapsed cave. The cultists, Jim, and Splash all died in that cave. He flew back to the island and landed outside Jim's house. He had a heartbreaking conversation ahead of him.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Emily where are you?" Heather asked from downstairs

"Over here!" She yelled

Heather walked to the back room and saw her daughter sitting on her bed. She walked over and picked her up.

"Ready to go party?"

"Yes mommy!"

The two then walked out the room and out the front door. They walked down to Jim's house and saw Jennifer and Charlie.

"Good morning guys!" Jennifer said

"Emily, want to see my drawings I made for you." Charlie asked

"Yes! Mommy, can I?" Emily asked looking at her mom

"Yes of course you can." Heather said putting Emily down as she ran inside with Charlie

"Where are Jim and Nate?" Jennifer asked

"Getting Emily's present."

"Where the hell did they go?"

"Gemstone Cave."

"Isn't that unstable?"

"Yes and no. It is in some places but for the most part its fine."

"So we can expect them to be back soon?"

"They should be here soon."

They waited outside talking to each other, waiting for Nate and Jim to arrive. After two hours Nate came back alone. He landed near them and had the look of anguish on his face.

"Nate, where's Jim?" Jennifer asked in a worried tone

"He didn't make it. They surprised us. The leader killed Jim." Nate told her

"What? Jim's dead." Jennifer said before breaking out crying and hugging Heather

"Jennifer I'm so sorry." Heather told her

Nate dismounted Shadow and pulled out the blue stone. He carefully walked over to Jennifer.

"Jennifer, Jim wanted you to have this." Nate said handing her the stone

Jennifer's facial expression lightened up a bit, she smiled and hugged Nate.

"Thank you." She told him

"May I ask what about the stone made you lighten up?" He asked

"I told him about a dream I had when I was a small child. The blue heart stone was in it. He told me before we started dating that he would find it for me to make my dream come true. I guess it did after all."

"How are we going to tell Charlie?" Heather asked

"We don't for now. We just hope nothing happens." Nate said

"Ok, so let's try to act happy on Emily's birthday."

They walked inside and pretended that nothing happened that day. It was all about Emily. When the time came for Emily to open her presents, she was thrilled to see what her parents had gotten her. She would never let that stone go. The day went on like normal. At the end, Nate's family went home and went to bed. The next day would be tough. Jim was dead and they would need him in the coming years. However, life would return to normal for the group.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Nate never could forgive himself for Jim's death. Jim signed on even though he knew the risks. It still affected him. Heather was noticing this and made an effort to help Nate. He was thankful that she helped him; he just needed time to get used to it though.

About six months after Jim's death, Nate had woken up in the middle of the night. Covered in sweat he sat up and threw his feet onto the floor. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he felt a hand rub up his back.

"Another nightmare?" Heather asked

"Same damn one too."

"Which one?"

"The one where I have the ability to stop Jim from going to the cave with me."

"That one's been haunting you since it happened."

"Yeah, that's the scary part."

Heather got up and walked around to sit next to him.

"He was a good man. He didn't deserve to go out like that." Nate told her as she sat down next to him

"Nate, everyone has their time. I just pray yours isn't for a long time."

She slipped her hand into his and kissed him on the cheek. Nate knew that his time may be coming soon. The note now was becoming a prophecy.

"Heather, there's something I probably should have told you a long time ago." He said nervously

"What are you saying?" She asked

"Jim and I found a note on a dead cultist that attacked us at Eclipse. Jack found it while he was healing Jim. I read it and after I read it," He paused "I realized that it was how we all died. They wrote a prophecy on how we all died and it's becoming true."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" She stuttered

"I didn't want to scare you. If you thought I was going to die anytime soon, you wouldn't let me out of your sight."

"Who all knew about it?"

"Me, Jim, Jack, and Jayden."

"Well, can I see the note?"

Nate reached into the dresser next to his side of the bed and revealed the small piece of parchment. He handed it to Heather. As she read it, she got a very frightened look on her face.

"Emilia was one, Felix was two, Jack was three, and Jim was four. Who's five and six?" She asked putting the note down

"We don't know. We'll know when it's too late."

"I pray you're not on this list."

"I am."

A tear rolled down her face. Nate wiped it away and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't plan on leaving for a long time. I'll always be here."

"I believe you, but this note is scary."

Nate took it from her and put it back in the dresser.

"See, now it's gone."

She laughed and pushed him down onto the bed. He dragged her down with him as he fell.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The sun shone right into their room. Waking up Nate and Heather almost instantaneously.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her

"Very well, and yourself?"

"I went out like a light."

Nate got dressed and walked downstairs as Heather was getting dressed. Emily was already awake and was waiting downstairs for them.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Nate asked her

"I went to see Uncle Jim when I woke up, but he wasn't there. Where is he?"

Nate hated what was coming next. Luckily, Heather showed up right when he needed her.

"What's the matter here?" She asked

"Where's Uncle Jim mommy?"

Heather looked to Nate and Nate returned the same expression she was giving him.

"Emily, Uncle Jim went on a trip." Heather blurted out

"When will he be returning?"

"We don't know yet. Whenever Splash brings him back." Nate told Emily

"Ok, I'm going to go play with Charlie now. Bye!" Emily told her parents as she ran out the front door

Heather sat down on the couch and let out a deep sigh.

"Well that was smooth." Nate told her

"I improvised on sight."

"You seem to be really good at that."

"I just hope I don't have to do it for you."

Nate walked over and crouched down in front of Heather. He held her hands in his.

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I promise you."

She lunged forward and hugged him.

"I just can't bear the thought of you not being here."

"Well, let's not let that ruin the rest of our day."

Jayden came running in the door, after Nate finished his sentence.

"Jayden what's wrong?" Nate asked

"Cultist boats landed on the beach. Suit up." Jayden ran out the door

"Nate, be careful." Heather told him

"I will."

Nate stood up and ran outside. He ran to Shadow and grabbed his bow and arrows of his saddle.

"Come one boy. We got an ass kicking to deliver."

They ran to the beach and saw Jayden standing there.

"That's a lot of boats." Nate told him

"If we have Heatwave and Shadow target the boats, we can target anyone that steps foot onto the beach."

"Sounds like a plan. Shadow attack."

The dragons took off to the sky and started firing at the boats. It was noon and the battle seemed like it would take a long time.

20 small cultist boats were approaching the beach. Shadow and Heatwave took out half. The other half managed to land on the beach. Each boat contained six cultists. As they landed, Nate fired his arrows at them. Landing critical shots on everyone he hit. He had 20 arrows and went through them very fast. He dropped everyone he hit.

"Nate, catch!" Jayden yelled to him as he threw him a sword

"Charge on three?"

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" They yelled at the same time

Charging the Cultists on the beach was a very risky move. Nate and Jayden could pull it off though. Slicing their way through the crowd of enemies. They were fighting for an hour when the cultists ran back into their boats and started rowing away. The dragons made sure none of them survived.

"That was awkward." Jayden said

"How so?"

"It wasn't like them to run away. They had the advantage on us."

"We need to get back and now."

They ran back to the houses and saw the girls and kids. Behind them, they noticed the whole fleet of cultist ships.

"Guys, we're screwed." Nate told them pointing to the fleet of 10 ships


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"We have to fight that?" Jayden asked

"Yup, all of that." Nate responded

"What are we going to do?" Heather asked her husband

"I'm getting you out of here. Head to the cove and stay there until we come get you."

"But what if you don't come to get us?" Jennifer asked

"Then run, as far as you can." Jayden told her

Nate called for Aphrodite and she showed up quickly. Nate told Heather to pack only the essentials.

"Daddy? Am I going to see you again?" Emily asked

"I don't know. But in case you don't, I need you to be strong. Look after your mother for me." Nate said bending down to her level

"Ok. Please come back." She said hugging him

"I'll do my best."

Emily ran and got onto Aphrodite along with Charlie. Heather was already packed and went to speak to her husband.

"Please come back alive." She said as she hugged him, tears rolling down her face

"I will. I won't let anything stop me from coming back."

She kissed Nate and hugged him one last time.

"I love you." She told him

"I love you too." He replied

Heather then mounted Aphrodite along with Jennifer. They waved goodbye and left for the cove. Both boys knew they would most likely never see them again.

"Nate, should we initiate the backup plan?" Jayden asked

"Why not. Come on out boys!" Nate yelled

At that moment, 10 forest dragons came out of the forest. Ready for combat. Nate and Jayden mounted their dragons.

"Tonight we hold this beach no matter what. Target the ships and leave no survivors. Leave the flagship to me. We will win. I have faith in us. After we take out the ships, we let the landing craft land. That way we can stand our ground on the beach. LET'S RIDE!" Nate yelled

They all took off from the ground and charged the ships. The forest dragons did an excellent job of taking out the first three ships. The cultists were firing arrows as they flew overhead. One forest dragons got hit and dove straight into the ship, going all the way through the ship. Nate flew straight to the flagship and had shadow fire at it. He placed four well placed shots and saw that the other ships were sinking too.

"Back to the beach!" He yelled

The remaining forest dragons and Jayden flew back to the beach. When they got near, they landed and jumped off their dragons.

"Nate, we got a huge landing party coming at us."

"Get the dragons to do bombing runs on them as their landing. If we need to fall back, fall back to the houses, then the forest."

The boats were getting closer. Each boat contained four heavily armored cultists. There were 20 boats coming to the beach.

"Jayden, look for the weak spots in their armor."

The first boats landed and they ran up the beach. Nate and Jayden were hiding behind rocks. As they heard them get closer, they jumped out and charged back. The dragons were attacking from the sky. Five forest dragons remained to help fight. They were being shot down very quickly though.

Nate and Jayden had trouble fighting the cultists. While the armor wasn't very strong, there were so many of them. Nate realized that if he sliced their legs, he could deliver the killing blow easier. The fight started at noon, and it was three in the afternoon already. The sand was bloody and Nate was awaiting the next death.

"Jayden, fall back!" Nate yelled

He saw no sign of Jayden, as he kept fighting.

"JAYDEN!" He yelled again

Still no response. When all the boats had landed, at least 20 cultists were dead. The forest dragons were all dead. Heatwave and Shadow remained, still delivering shots from the air.

Nate ducked down and picked up another sword. With two swords he could deliver twice the damage. He swung the swords at the oncoming attacks. Blocking and striking the cultists as he moved around. Within another hour, 15 more lay dead. Nate had to fall back to the houses; their soldiers kept coming at him. The dragons saw Nate's retreat and followed him. 80 cultists had landed, and so far 35 were dead.

Nate ran into his house and closed the door behind him. He collapsed against the door and realized there was no way out of this. He was trapped. He heard a knocking on the door. Quickly standing up and reaching for his sword, the door swung open and 10 cultists swarmed the room. Nate killed one as the door opened but the others were a problem.

The cultists were searching the houses for Nate. Another 10 walked into Jim's house. Heatwave and Shadow made quick work of the house and the people inside. Nate blocked a strike and swung his sword at someone. Striking their neck, he kicked them down and lunged at another person. The sword landed in their chest. He pulled it out and swung again. This time he killed two people in the process. Shadow stuck his head in the door and fired at the others. Burning them, Nate then ran his sword into them. He had to leave, so he ran out the front door and jumped on Shadow. He hovered above the ground before seeing Heatwave fighting off some Cultists. He was doing a good job, until the cultists swarmed him. Their blades piercing through Heatwave's rough skin. He was dead and he knew it. Finally, Heatwave's body went still. Shadow fired at the group, killing them all. That was at least another 15 cultists dead. They flew towards the forest. As they were flying, the cultist leader threw a spear from out front Nate's house at them. It struck Shadows underside and the fell down towards the forest.

Crashing into branches and tree's while falling was not fun for Nate and Shadow. Nate stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. He looked around and saw Shadow. Laying sideways against a tree, a spear sticking out his stomach.

"Shadow!" Nate yelled

He ran over and pulled out the spear. His dragon was pierced in the heart and didn't have a lot of time left before he died.

"No buddy, you can't go. I need you still."

Shadow gurgled

"I know. I'll look after her. I think she liked you anyway."

Shadow produced a small smile and then went still.

"Buddy? Shadow come on. NO!" Nate yelled, tears running down his face

He picked up the spear and looked at its bloodied tip.

"So he was number six. My dragon was number six. I'm going to make those bastards pay. Pay for Emilia, for Felix, for Jim, for Jack, for Jayden, for Heatwave, for Splash, and for Shadow."

Nate picked up his sword and went towards the beach.

On his way over there, he figured out how many cultists were dead. There were 70 dead. 10 and the leader remained.

As Nate approached the beach, he heard them talking to each other. When he got within range, he threw the spear at them. It went through one and struck another. This threw them into chaos. Nate took this time to run out and attack now. He killed another two before they turned to attack him. He blocked their attacks very well. In between blocking, he dealt attacks off his own. Killing them quickly, until only the leader remained.

"I see it's just you and I left." He said

"Yeah, and you're going to die." Nate told him

"Don't you want to know why we attacked you?"

"I don't really care. But sure why not?"

"Because it was written that dragon riders would wreak havoc on the land. So we tracked you down and killed you all."

"Well you failed because obviously I'm still alive."

"We'll see about that."

The leader swung and Nate blocked. This repeated for a while until the leader kicked Nate and sliced his arm. Nate attacked and sliced the leader's chest. They kept up the attacking and blocking until it became night. Nate had a cut on his upper left arm and lower right arm, a cut on his left leg and a big slash on his back.

After a while, Nate grew tired and was easily overpowered by the leader. He knocked the sword out of his hand and kicked him onto the ground.

"It doesn't feel well to be beaten so easily does it?" He asked

"Well, you got lucky." Nate responded out of breath

"I liked you; it's a shame you have to die." He said as he raised his sword to deliver the final blow

"You know, it's also embarrassing when someone sneaks up on you." Heather said out of nowhere as she ran a sword through the leader's chest

Nate quickly rolled out of the way as the leader fell down and died.

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Nate asked

"Saving you." She said smiling

"How did you get here?" He asked struggling to get up

"I got dropped off on the other side of the beach."

Aphrodite walked up behind him and helped him up. Nate then walked over to Jayden's body. He just saw this now and was sorry that he couldn't have helped him. He knelt down and closed his eyes. Heather walked over and helped him up.

"Where's Shadow?" She asked

Nate looked at her and didn't answer. She got what he meant as she hugged him and heard him crying on her shoulder.

"He was your friend and he would have done anything to save you."

Aphrodite ran into the forest in search of Shadow. She found Shadow.

"Come on; let's get you back to the cove." Heather told him as Aphrodite appeared

What Nate saw blew his mind. Shadow was walking behind her. He looked healed.

"Shadow!" Nate yelled running over to his friend

"I guess Jack's miracle potion worked." Heather said mounting Aphrodite

"Yeah I guess so." Nate said also mounting Shadow

They took off towards the cove. When they got near, Nate could see the camp fire. He quickly dove down and landed, Heather followed him. Nate hopped off his dragon and was greeted by his daughter.

"Daddy! You're home!" She yelled running towards him and hugging him

Nate's whole body shot up with pain, but he powered through.

"I told you I'd come back." He told her

Heather walked up shortly after

"Honey, daddy needs to rest." She told Emily

"Ok mommy. Charlie and I will go look for baby dragons

"Take Shadow with you." Nate told her

Emily grabbed Shadow and left with Charlie.

"Come on, let's get you healed up." Jennifer said walking over

They took Nate into his tent and patched him up. He was hurt pretty badly, but they managed to heal him.

After it was just Nate and Heather left in the tent.

"I'm glad you're alive." Heather said

"I am too." He yawned

"Well, let's head to bed then. I can tell you've had a tiring day."

She laid down next to him and fell asleep.

That night was full of surprises. Nate survived the battle, and his dragon came back from the dead because of a potion Jack had made. None the less, Nate was alive and was reunited with his family again.


	42. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Emily you're going to be late!" Heather yelled

"Mom, how can I be late to my own wedding?" She replied

"Honey, she'll be fine." Nate said

"I know. I just can't believe our daughter's getting married." Heather said

"She is 20."

"Yeah, we were that old when we got married."

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

Emily descended the stairs of their rebuilt house.

"You look amazing." Nate told her as she reached the bottom

"Thanks dad."

They walked out the front door and went to the beach. After the battle, many survivors from other cultist attacks drifted towards Eclipse. The town was rebuilt and had a growing population.

They arrived at the beach and saw the groom standing at the end of the aisle. Emily was wearing a purple dress and had her hair in a bun. While, her soon to be husband, Charlie, was wearing a blue suit.

"Show time." Nate told his daughter as they walked down the aisle

Upon reaching the end of the aisle, Nate let go of Emily's arm and took his seat. She stood across from Charlie.

The pastor began and the couple just stared into each other's eyes. When it was over, they kissed and everyone cheered. The reception was after and was held at the beach.

At the party, Nate looked up into the sky. He saw Shadow flying next to Aphrodite. Little smaller dragons were following them. They landed at the beach. Aphrodite had to herd her kids into a group so they wouldn't run off. They walked over and Emily saw them.

"Shadow! Aphrodite!" She yelled running over to greet them, her husband following shortly behind

Nate, and Heather ran up to them also.

"Your mother would be proud of you." Nate told Charlie as they reached them

"Thanks, I just wish she was here."

"She's watching. And so is your father."

"Oh yeah, I barely remember him."

"Your father was the greatest man I've ever known. He'd be very proud of you."

They walked over to the dragons and talked to them and played with the babies. After the party, the dragons went back to the cove, and everyone else returned to their houses. The newlyweds went to their new house.

Inside Nate's house, he and Heather were having one of their long conversations.

"I knew they would have gotten married from a young age. As soon she was born, I knew they would be getting married one day." Heather told him

"You have a gift for that." Nate told her

"Thanks. I guess I do."

Nate kissed his wife goodnight and they went to bed.

The dragons were still around, Eclipse became a town again, and everything was right in the world. Emily and Charlie went on to have two kids. A boy named Scott, and a girl named Alexis. The chapter of the dragon age was coming to a close in the coming years. They didn't know it yet, but it was coming. The storm was coming, and someone was going to die.


End file.
